Like Vines We Intertwined
by rachhudson
Summary: various Finn/Rachel drabbles and mini fics, as posted on tumblr. Mostly fluff. You have been warned.
1. love isn't perfect at all really

**I've been posting a lot of drabbles and mini fics on tumblr lately, and I realize that a lot of you do not have tumblrs (although you should seriously get one - it's so great), so I figured I'd post them all on here, in one story. It will be listed as in progress for a bit, but I'll probably change it to complete after a few chapters because it won't have a frequent update schedule or anything. It'll just be whenever I finish a prompt. Several will be uploaded today. I'll be sure to tell you who prompted them - if they were prompts, which most are.**

**These will be unrelated to one another.**

**Thank you very much for reading as always (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Finn purchases the infamous flower we see in 2x21.  
><strong>Prompted by: <strong>all-delightedpeople (Jess) on Tumblr (:

* * *

><p><em>love isn't perfect at all really<em>**  
><strong>

He manages to decode Kurt's flowery handwriting and miraculously ends up at the flower shop, determined to do things right this time. He even researched what the flowers mean and stuff, on the internet. He totally knows that lilies mean innocence and purity now, and he knows that roses signify different meanings depending on the color (and, honestly, he stopped reading after the fifth color. Who knew there were so many different types?).

But the main flower that caught his eye when he was reading was the red tulip. Apparently, from what he read, this Turkish prince was really in love with this maiden, but she was killed, and when he found out, he killed himself, Romeo and Juliet style. According to the legend, a tulip sprung from the ground from each droplet of his blood, and therefore the red tulip means "perfect love."

He knows that, since he's making a big gesture, it's the perfect flower to give Rachel.

He walks into the shop, and the bell tinkles overheard. The lady behind the counter is portly and middle-aged, smiling at Finn when he walks in.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah," he says, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. "I need… I need one red tulip."

She smiles, her lips curling up slightly. "Sure, dear. I'll go get a fresh one from the back." She disappears into the back room, and Finn looks around the shop. All the flowers are beautiful, but he doesn't see any that would adequately express his feelings for Rachel. He just can't believe he's taken so long wasting time trying to fix things with Quinn when all he's really wanted is to be back with Rachel.

"Here you go, young man." Finn spins back around to see that the lady has returned, a single red tulip in her hand. It's almost pink in some places, but he thinks it's perfect.

"I'll take it," he breathes.

The lady smiles, walking over to the register. "For your girlfriend?"

He laughs darkly. "Well, not exactly. I mean… she _used _to be my girlfriend, but then… everything went wrong all at once, and she made mistakes and I made mistakes and now… Now I just realize that… nothing else matters except that I love her." He swallows, and he realizes that he probably sounds ridiculously dumb. This poor lady was just trying to make small talk with him, and now he's told her all these things he's been carrying around with him for months, spilling out of his mouth like word vomit.

Her eyes twinkle. "She's a lucky girl." She glances back down at the flower. "Perfect love, huh?"

He blushes.

"No need to be embarrassed," she says, laughing lightly. "It's very romantic. I'm sure she'll love it."

"I sure hope so," he mutters, getting out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

The lady waves her hand, handing him the flower. "Free of charge."

"I – I couldn't possibly."

She gazes at him. "Perfect love only comes around once, kid. You've got to grab it and hold onto it and never let go, no matter what, okay? Even if this girl throws you for a loop, even if she makes you want to pull your hair out, you've got to fight for her, got to appreciate her always. Because love isn't perfect; but it sure feels pretty close sometimes, if it's the right person." She pauses. "Fight for her, appreciate her, and that'll be payment enough."

He swallows thickly, nodding. "Thank you, ma'am. Thank you very much."

She smirks. "Now go get her, eh?"

He walks out of the shop, the bell tinkling overheard again, and he knows he has to get back to the school as soon as possible. The saleslady was right; this kind of love only comes around once.

He's not going to let Rachel slip away again. He'll prove to her that, for him, she's _it_. She's forever.

He won't stop fighting for her until she realizes that.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love (:<strong>


	2. youre the direction i follow to get home

**Prompt: **Rachel's been gone for a while, and when she comes home, Finn does something to surprise her.  
><strong>Prompted by: <strong>loveisnevergonex3 (Shelby) on tumblr, or xlostwithoutyou on here (:

* * *

><p><em>you're the direction i follow to get home<em>

She's been gone for three days, but it feels like forever.

"It's just two weeks," she says, her voice laced with static on the phone. "I'll see you soon, Finn, I will."

And he knows she's right, that she's been dying to go to this theater camp for practically all her life because it means she'll secure an audition for Julliard, but he still just _misses _her. He went a whole six months without her, so he hates going another two weeks.

"I'll be home before you know it," she says sweetly. "You'll see."

It's been three days, and it feels like an eternity.

…

"Are you just going to mope around for two weeks?" Kurt asks, leaning against the doorframe.

Finn pauses his session of Halo. "I'm not moping," he says defiantly.

"Fine, _pining_, whatever you'll call it," Kurt says, waving his hand. "The point is, Rachel doesn't want you to just sit here and be miserable."

"Who says I'm miserable?" he asks defensively.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Finn, you've been sitting in front of that television screen killing Nazi zombies for two straight days."

"That's _Call of Duty_."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "_The point_, Finn, is that instead of waiting for Rachel to come back, you should do something productive while she's away."

He sighs. "It's just… what if this camp changes everything, Kurt? What if she comes back and decides once again that New York is a bigger dream than her and me? I mean, I don't think she realizes that… that I'm not gonna make her choose."

Kurt's face softens, and he moves to sit at the end of Finn's bed. "Then show her that," he offers.

Finn looks at him, confusion etched on his face.

"Show her that you can be that guy, the one that will always be there, no matter what." He pauses. "Like what you did in New York. It really impressed her, you know, you going through all that effort."

He nods slowly. "So you're saying I should make a big gesture."

"I'm just saying that if you think she isn't sure, convince her."

Even after Kurt leaves a couple of minutes later, his words resonate in the air. Instead of unpausing his game, he reaches over to grab the notebook he keeps on his bedside table (because Rachel suggested he journal, okay?) and begins to write down ideas.

If Rachel Berry needs epic romance to convince her he's the one for her, she's gonna get it.

…

He's been planning for a week straight now, and he enlists Puck's help because honestly, he doubts anyone else has access to a spare key to the school.

"Why should I help you, Hudson?" he asks, pressing about five buttons at once as he tries to hit a cop on the screen. The game of choice today is Grand Theft Auto because, in Puck's words, "I've already lived it, bro. Therefore, I'm a _beast _at Grand Theft Auto."

"Because it allows you to cause some mayhem," he says, swerving his own car into a fountain. "And because you're the one who told me to go get Rachel back in the first place."

Puck smirks. "Worked too, didn't it?"

"Well, not really, but it definitely made me fight for her."

"Same thing," Puck scoffs.

"So will you do it?" Finn asks.

Puck sighs. "I guess, if it means that much to you, lover boy."

Finn claps him on the back. "Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it," Puck says gruffly.

Finn laughs.

"No, seriously, don't." Puck glances over at him. "No one knows about that key. It's for emergencies only. Like, if it's an emergency that I get into Lauren's pants but my ma's home."

Finn wrinkles his nose. "Yeah, dude, sure, our little secret. So you can get me in?"

Puck waggles his eyebrows. "You bet I can, Hudson. You bet I can."

…

She calls him the last night she's at camp. "I can't wait to see you," she sighs, and he thinks he can practically hear her pressing the phone closer to her ear. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he says quietly.

"What have you been up to?" she asks.

He pauses. She can't know, right? Kurt surely hadn't told her. He still wants her to be surprised, doesn't he?

"Finn?" she asks.

He clears his throat. "Oh, nothing much, you know, just… videogames."

She sighs. "Have you been wasting your life away in front of the television screen, Finn Hudson?"

He laughs. "Maybe a little bit."

"Well, that's about to change," she tells him. He can practically hear her pacing. He loves that he knows her so well. "We'll have to start up our Tuesday and Thursday morning jogs again."

"Sounds great, babe," he grins, and he really is looking forward to them. "I can't wait until you're home."

"Me neither," she admits quietly. "Camp's great, don't get me wrong, but… It's not as much fun when I'm missing you."

He swallows, and he wonders if this is like a metaphor for New York, like she won't enjoy New York if he's not there. He knows it's stupid though, because she's going anyway, no matter what. And he's going to do his best to make sure he's going with her.

"I miss you, too, Rach," he says. "I really miss you, too."

…

Her dads agree to let him go with them to the airport to pick Rachel up. The car ride over is really awkward, with him scrunched up in the backseat of their BMW, trying his best to answer the questions her daddy throws at him. (Thankfully he doesn't throw out the 'what are your intentions with my daughter' one. He doesn't think he could handle that.)

He tries not to scan the crowd too much as the people spill out of her flight terminal, but it's hard not to. He's just so anxious to see her.

He sees her first, her hair tied into a knot on the nape of her neck, a few strands framing her face. She's wheeling her suitcase behind her, and when she sees him, her face breaks out into a smile.

"Hey," she says, stopping in front of him, smile still in place.

"Hey," he replies.

They look at each for a moment, then suddenly her lips are pressed against his, her hand grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him closer. He grins, putting his hands on her waist.

Then he remembers her dads. And he doesn't think they'd appreciate him sucking their daughter's face at the airport. Or, well, anywhere, really. So he pulls away.

She's still smiling up at him.

Her dad clears his throat pointedly. Rachel tears herself away from Finn to hug her fathers, and she watches her with this warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He's so glad she's home.

…

"Finn, we can't be here!" she hisses, tugging on his arm and trying to drag him back to his truck.

He laughs, loosening her grip on his sleeve and lacing her fingers with his. "But I have something for you."

"If we get caught we could be arrested," she says worriedly.

"Babe," he says slowly, pushing the key in the lock. "It's a school. And we're not vandalizing anything, and we're not really breaking in, even. I mean, I have a key."

She huffs, but she slips inside when he opens the door.

"Where to?" she asks, crossing her arms.

He smirks. She looks so cute when she's annoyed.

"You'll see," he says, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway.

"The auditorium?" she asks incredulously as he opens the side door for her. "Finn, if you wanted me to sing a solo for you all you had to do was—" She takes in a sharp breath, and he can't help but feel proud of himself. She turns back to him, tears in her eyes. "You recreated our first date."

"Well, it's not really our first date," he amends, "but it's the first time I realized that I had feelings for you that were deeper than feelings for anyone else."

She ducks her head, walking over to the blanket he has spread out on the stage. She smoothes down her skirt then sits delicately. "Well?" she asks. "Are you going to have a picnic with me or not?"

She smiles, and he sits down on the blanket beside her, pulling the picnic basket toward him. "Virgin cosmos," he says, taking out a thermos and some plastic cups, "courtesy of Kurt."

Rachel giggles.

"And some finger sandwiches," he says, taking out a Tupperware container, "courtesy of my mom."

"How many people were in on this?" Rachel asks, laughing.

He shrugs. "They just like seeing me happy, I guess. And they know I'm happiest when I'm with you."

The corner of her mouth twitches and she gives him a small smile. He knows she remembers what comes next, confirming this when she says quietly, "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

He grins. "Oh, I definitely want to."

She laughs as he tackles her, assaulting her mouth with his, and she tastes like promises and happiness and _home_.

He'd literally want to be nowhere else besides in this moment, with the feel of her under his hands and the taste of her on his tongue.

No matter what the future holds, he plans on having Rachel Berry forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to alertfavorite/review (:**


	3. i'll hold you up

**Prompt: **balloons  
><strong>Written for: <strong>the drabble challenge on finchel-prompts (:

* * *

><p><em>i'll hold you up<em>

Rachel convinces Finn to take her to the circus when it rolls into town in mid July. Honestly, he's never really been a fan, because he totally saw _It _when he was twelve and ever since then clowns have just freaked him out, but she seems really excited, so he takes her. He can never deny her anything anyway.

"Aren't you excited?" she asks, beaming, gripping his hand tightly as they head into the venue.

"Sure," he mutters.

She frowns. "Finn, is something bothering you?"

He glances down at her, squeezing her hand. "'Course not. I'm with you, everything's perfect."

She narrows her eyes. "Spill, Finn Hudson."

He sighs. "It's really dumb, you'll think it's stupid."

"Never," she vows. "I could never think you or any of your ideas are stupid."

"It's just… I kind of… have this fear of clowns."

She bites her lip, but a small giggle slips out. "I'm sorry," she chuckles. "I'm so sorry for bringing you here, I just… I didn't know…" She laughs harder.

"I really appreciate you not laughing at me," he remarks drily.

She squeezes his arm, her giggles slowing. "I really am sorry."

He nods. "It's okay, Rach. Really."

"Being afraid of clowns is actually a pretty common fear," she tells him. "Many people suffer from it, I've heard."

He looks down sheepishly. "You don't have to do that, you know." He notices her confused expression, so he adds, "Try and make me feel better."

"Hey," she says quietly, moving so she's standing in front of him. She smiles at him slightly. "I'm your girlfriend. It's my job to make you feel better."

He leans down and presses his lips briefly against hers. "Thanks, Rach. For, you know, making me feel better."

She ducks her head. "You know what else will make you feel better?"

He shakes his head.

"A balloon."

He laughs.

"I'm not kidding!" she protests, but she's laughing, too. "Whenever I would get sad, my dads would take me to the grocery store and buy me a balloon." She shrugs. "It helps."

"Well, let's go find the balloon cart, then," he says with a sigh. "But if a clown's working it, I'm not getting one."

"Fair enough," she allows.

Thankfully the balloon cart is being run by an elderly lady, her wrinkled hands twisting the green balloon expertly after they tell her what they want. She holds out the dog-shapes balloon, and Rachel forks over a five.

Finn weighs the balloon in his hand, and, surprisingly, he does feel better.

"It worked, didn't it?" Rachel asks, smirking.

He puts his arm around her. "A little bit. But I think you helped most of all."

She buries her face in his side. "Do you think we can get some cotton candy?" she asks.

"Babe, I will get you anything you want," he vows.

"Will you get your face painted with me?"

He opens his mouth to protest, but she looks at him with her big brown eyes and he's a goner. "Fine," he concedes. "But you owe me another balloon."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. You all are incredibly lovely (:<strong>


	4. just the girl i'm looking for

**Prompt: **Rachel goes to dinner at the Hudson-Hummel home and Finn teaches her how to play videogames.  
><strong>Prompted by: <strong>icedintheveins (Kendall) on tumblr or mrsharryjamespotter on here (:

* * *

><p><em>just the girl i'm looking for<em>

"This casserole is delicious, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel," Rachel beams.

His mom smiles. "Well, I made it out of my new vegan friendly cookbook. And please, call me Carole. You're practically family, dear."

Finn sees the blush creep in Rachel's cheeks, but she only says, "Certainly, Carole."

He grabs her hand under the table, rubbing small circles on the back of it. She glances over at him and smiles.

"Here, I'll help you clean up," Rachel offers as Carole gets up, dishes in hand, but she waves her son's girlfriend aside.

"No, no, dear," she insists, taking the plate Rachel's holding. "You go spend time with Finn."

Finn grins, grabbing Rachel's hand, but Carole adds pointedly, "Keep the door open."

Finn feels himself blush, and Kurt adds, "Like that ever stops them, Carole. I swear, I've walked in on them thrashing about like eels on way too many an occasion—"

"Okay," Finn breaks in, dragging Rachel toward the doorway, "door left open. Got it."

He pulls Rachel all the way up the stairs before she moans, "That is _completely _embarrassing. Kurt hasn't really caught us _that _many times, has he?" Rachel asks, entering his room.

"Erm…"

"Don't answer that," she snaps, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

He chuckles, sitting down beside her. "So… wanna make out?"

"Finn!" She shoves him lightly. Then she looks over at his xbox, then back at him. "You know what we can do, though?"

"What?" he asks, tracing the contour of her sleeve with his finger.

"You can teach me how to play that game you're always 'owning Puckerman on.'"

He laughs. "You want me to teach you how to play Call of Duty?"

"Sure, why not?"

He shrugs. "Okay, I'll teach you. But you have to promise not to get too frustrated, okay?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one who threw down your headset in anger, setting you back twenty dollars when you had to buy a new one?"

"That was a… definitely just a… a one time thing." She giggles. "No, you haven't played with Puck. He's brutal, Rach. He kills at like point blank range, even when you're on the same team." She stares at him blankly. He sighs, handing her a controller. "Here, just let me show you how to play."

She squeals, he turns the console on, and he begins to tell her the basics.

A half hour later, Finn's barely even playing any more, partially due to the fact that he can't stop watching Rachel – she looks adorable with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth as she smashes down three buttons at once – and partially because she's _so _much better than he is. She picks up everything so quickly, and she's even discovering things that he hasn't been able to.

She shoots a Nazi, squealing with joy. "Finn, I didn't even know video games were so fun!"

He laughs. "You're good, Rach."

She blushes. "Not as good as you."

"Better, actually," he says.

She looks over at him in disbelief, and he takes the opportunity to shoot her on the screen. "Hey!" she screeches.

He shrugs. "I can't beat you when you're paying attention!"

"Am I really that good?" she asks quietly.

He pauses the game. "Let's put it this way: The next time we have a Call of Duty tournament, you're definitely coming. Someone needs to take down Puckerman, and it's gonna be you."

She beams, leaning over to kiss him, her hand coming up to cup the side of his face. He places a hand on the back of her neck, bringing her closer as he deepens the kiss. She sighs into his mouth – which is _totally _hot – but then she pulls away, resting her forehead against his.

"Kurt will catch us," she murmurs.

"I don't care," he tells her, kissing her again.

She giggles, pushing him away. "I do, Finn! It's already so embarrassing!"

He sighs, flopping back down on his bed.

"Come on," she insists, tugging on his sleeve. "Sit up and teach me how to humanely get past these dogs!"

He complies, picking up his own controller and unpausing the game. "You can't avoid them, Rach. They'll eat you. You have to shoot them."

"But they're cute adorable canines!" she protests, looking at him with wide eyes. "I couldn't possibly!"

"Rach, it's just a game," he reminds her.

She sighs. "Fine. I'll shoot the dogs. But I'll die a little inside each time I do."

He laughs.

"Thanks for teaching me," she says quietly.

"A lot of guys would kill for girlfriends who like video games," he says, shrugging. "I'm just one of the lucky ones."

This time, she's the one who pauses the game, practically tackling him as she smothers his face with kisses.

"What about the game?" he asks breathlessly as she trails kisses down his neck, her lips leaving a firey hot trail. "Or getting caught?"

"Screw it," she mutters, bringing her lips back to his.

So he just concentrates on the feel of her lips and how awesome his girlfriend is.

And yeah, Kurt totally catches them ten minutes later, but it's so worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the last of the previously written ones, but I'm almost done with another. (:<br>Thank you very much for reading. :D**


	5. that's not why i love you

**Prompt:** Rachel has to have her tonsils taken out - for real this time.  
><strong>Prompted by:<strong> the lovely miss Maggie, argyledpenguin on tumblr or monroeslittle on here (:

* * *

><p><em>that's not why i love you<em>

She loses her voice the summer between their sophomore and junior years of college. At first she blames it on the extra rehearsals she's been putting in for her play, but it soon becomes apparent that it's something much more than that.

"I'm fine," she keeps insisting, but Finn finally convinces her to go to the doctor.

And Rachel nearly passes out when the doctor tells her its tonsillitis.

"But… it's completely treatable, right?" she squeaks out, aware that she has Finn's hand in a death grip. "If I just don't use it for a few days and down some herbal tea?"

The doctor shakes his head. "I'm afraid not, Miss Berry. It's a pretty bad infection. I'd strongly suggest getting your tonsils removed."

She looks fearfully at Finn, and he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But… what about my voice?"

"You'll have to rest it for a few days after the surgery, but it should come back," the doctor says.

"But what if it doesn't?" she asks quietly, looking at the ground.

"It will," Finn says, and he sounds way more confident than she feels. "It won't be the end of the world, Rach."

She doesn't say anything.

"Hey," he says, and something in his voice makes her look up. "I was here for you the first time this happened, and I'm gonna be here for you this time, okay?"

She nods, trying to blink back the tears that fill her eyes. "I know," she whispers. "But I'm still scared."

"It'll be okay," he mutters, leaning forward to drop a kiss on her forehead.

She wants to believe him, but she can't.

…

She hasn't gotten up off their couch in two days.

"C'mon, Rach," Finn insists, moving her legs so he can sit down. "You haven't even had the surgery yet. And even after you do, you'll be fine after a few days. Tons of people have their tonsils out and they turn out fine."

"But they don't plan on singing for a living," she says quietly, staring at the muted television.

He sighs, reaching over to take her hand, rubbing invisible patterns on the back of it. "I had mine taken out when I was seven," he tells her.

She looks at him. She's known him since they were fifteen, dated him for almost five years, and somehow she hadn't known this fact previously. It kind of amazes her how she can know him so well and yet there are still things she has yet to find out.

"I still sing alright, don't I?" he asks, giving her a half smile, her favorite one she suspects is just for her.

"Better than alright," she murmurs.

"So what do you have to be afraid of?" he asks gently.

"My voice… it _defines _me, Finn. I'm not… I'm not the same without it."

He sighs. "Your voice is an important part of who you are, I'll give you that, but… but it doesn't define you, Rach. I mean, it's one of the reasons I love you, but it's not _why _I love you."

She looks down at their entwined hands, then back up at him, whispering, "Then why do you love me?"

"You're a good person, Rach," he says. "I mean, yeah, you're hot and stuff, but that's only the beginning. You care about everything and everyone, even though you don't always express it in the best way. You're just… you're so _good_. And you have all these dreams, and you're on your way to reaching them. You… you make me want to be better, Rach. To truly deserve you, you know."

Tears sting her eyes, but she manages to find her voice. "How can you still think, after all these years, that you don't deserve me, Finn? You're the one I want, the _only _one I want."

He ducks his head, and she maneuvers herself so she's sitting in his lap. "Remember when we sang that in glee?" he asks quietly, playing with her hair. "'You're the One That I Want?'"

She laughs. "Of course. I knew, at that moment, that we were meant to be together."

"I know you did," he says quietly. "That's another reason I love you. You didn't doubt that we were meant to be together for a second."

She's about to tell him he's wrong – because she was infatuated with Jesse there for a good while – but then she thinks back on it, and knows that she never gave her whole heart to Jesse the way she did with Finn. Maybe Finn is right after all.

"Feeling better?" he asks quietly.

She nods. "I'm still scared, though," she admits.

"I know," he whispers against her hair, smoothing it down. "But it'll be okay, alright? No matter what. I'll even take a few days off work to nurse you back to health."

She giggles, nuzzling into his side. "My very own Nurse Hudson," she sighs.

"The manly kind of nurse," he tells her.

"Of course," she replies breezily. "But will you be able to service _all _of my needs?"

He raises his eyebrows. "I certainly think so," he growls, and he swoops down, pressing his lips hungrily against hers.

She thinks this surgery might not be the worst thing in the world after all. She'll still have Finn no matter what, and that just might be enough.

…

He drives her to the hospital, and her stomach is a little jumpy at the prospect of surgery.

"I'll be there the whole time," he promises for the fifth time, and she smiles shakily at him.

"I love you so much," she tells him.

He glances over at her, and then he says, "Rachel, everything's going to be fine."

"I know," she assures him. "I just... I thought I'd say it."

"Well, I love you, too, Rachel."

She ducks her head, smiling. She knows he does, but it just feels good to hear him say it.

He pulls into the parking lot, and she takes a deep breath.

As he shuts the car off, he turns to look at her. "You'll be fine," he reiterates.

She nods. "Let's just get this over with."

…

She doesn't remember waking up from surgery or Finn driving her home. Her first coherent thought is that she's lying on the couch, _Ellen _is on the tv, her throat is killing her, and Finn is nowhere to be found.

She feels tears burn behind her eyes, and she knows it's stupid, but he _promised _he'd be here.

"Hey," she hears, and she looks up to see Finn standing over her, a cup of ice cubes in his hand. "What's the matter? Does it hurt?" He sounds anxious, and she wants to laugh because he didn't leave her after all, but simply the thought of laughing makes her throat burn, and a tear slips down her cheek.

"Oh, baby," he murmurs, pressing her hair aside and kissing her on the forehead. "Here," he mutters, handing her an ice cube. She takes it gratefully, letting the coolness slide down her throat.

"Better?" he asks.

She nods. "Thank you," she manages to whisper. She doesn't want to risk hearing what her real voice might sound like. She doubts she can handle the shock of it.

"Anything for my girl," he says quietly.

She smiles slightly. He goes to stand up, but she curls her fingers around his wrist. Suddenly she's feeling sleepy. She figures it's the drugs she's probably on.

"No," she murmurs. "Stay."

"Babe, we can't both fit on the couch," he says hesitantly.

"Don't care," she whispers.

He sighs, helping her sit up so he fit on the couch behind her. He wraps his arm around her waist to make sure she doesn't fall, and she sighs, snuggling into him. "Much better," she breathes.

He laughs, his breath tickling her ear. "I'd do anything for you, you know," he whispers.

She's already drifting off to sleep, but she knows. And she hopes he knows that the feeling's mutual.

…

A week later, she's good as new. Her throat doesn't hurt, she's back rehearsing for her show, and, best of all, her voice is back stronger than ever.

Finn picks her up from practice on a Wednesday afternoon, and she doesn't notice him standing in the aisle until she's done belting her last note.

"Looks like your voice is back," he notes, smirking. "Looks like you didn't have anything to worry about after all."

She rolls her eyes, but she smiles, glancing over at her director, Tom. "You can go, Rachel," he says. "That was great. Great way to end rehearsal. Go celebrate."

She waves goodbye to the rest of her cast, making her way to Finn, who's still standing in the aisle, hands in his pockets. "Ready to go, pretty lady?" he asks, holding out his arm.

She giggles, taking it.

"You sounded good, babe," he tells her as they exit the theater. "Like, even better than usual."

She presses her face into his shoulder. "Yeah, well, I had a really awesome guy help nurse me back to health."

"Yeah, I heard he's a pretty badass nurse."

"A manly one, too," she adds with a giggle. "But he's yet to service _all _of my needs…"

He stops, turning to her with wide eyes. "Would you be pissed if I took you to that alley over there and had my way with you?"

"_Finn_!" she hisses, slapping him lightly.

He chuckles. "I figured you might say that, so I'm gonna do this instead." He places both hands on either side of her face, crashing his lips down onto hers, and she can't help but smile into the kiss.

He pulls away. "What's got you so happy, hmm? Can't even let me kiss you properly."

She links her hand with his and starts dragging him down the sidewalk. "Just thinking about how lucky I am, that's all." She glances back at him, catching his grin. "And also how you're probably going to _get_ lucky when we get home."

Suddenly, he's the one dragging her down the sidewalk. She laughs, letting him tug her through the streets of New York.

Yeah, Rachel Berry's life is pretty great.

* * *

><p><strong>Every single one of you is lovely, whether it's reading, alerting, favoriting, or reviewing. Thank you so so much (:<strong>


	6. nobody said it would be so hard

**Prompt:** "separation anxiety"  
><strong>Prompted taken from: <strong>finchel-prompts

* * *

><p>"First day of school!"<p>

Finn groans, turning over, trying to escape the noise.

"Daddy, Mommy, get up!" He feels a tiny hand shaking his arm, and he opens his eyes, his vision blurry, to see his four-year-old daughter's face inches from his own. "Come on, come on, I'm going to school today!"

"'M up," he mutters. "I'm up."

She giggles, and he hears her feet padding against the wood flooring as she sprints from the room.

He sits up, rubbing his face. He glances over at his wife, who is yawning as she sits up as well.

"She's so your daughter," he tells her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her hair.

She laughs. "I think you played a little vital role in her creation as well, mister."

"She's all you though," he laughs. "All excited to get up early and go to school."

Ava pokes her head back in the door. "Why aren't you up?" she shrieks.

Finn sighs, throwing his legs off the side of the bed. "Okay, squirt," he sighs. "Let's go get you some cereal, hmm?"

Ava jumps up and down, clapping her hands. "Can I have Cap'n Crunch today, Daddy? Please?"

"Sure, baby," he mutters, rubbing his eye and following her out of the room. "Whatever you want."

He glances back at Rachel and sees that she's smirking.

…

Rachel insists on checking Ava's backpack five times before she lets her get in the car.

"Crayons?" she asks.

Ava nods.

"And you have your gold star stickers?"

"Rach," Finn says exasperatedly, "she's going into _pre-school_. She'll be fine."

"I know that," she snaps. "I just don't want her to be the one child who is completely unprepared."

Finn rolls his eyes, but he doesn't say anything else.

Finally, Rachel deems Ava acceptable to go to school. "Ready, Ava Bear?" he asks, grinning at her.

She beams. "Ready, Daddy."

"Let's go," he says, picking her up and strapping her into her carseat.

"Wait!" Rachel cries. "I didn't take first day of school pictures!"

Finn sighs, glancing over at his wife. "Really, babe?"

She glares at him, hands on her hips.

He shakes his head, releasing his daughter. "Photo time," he groans, setting her down on the ground.

He hopes they can do this quickly. He doesn't want his daughter to be late for her first day of school.

…

"It's okay to be nervous, sweetie," Rachel says, smoothing down Ava's hair as they stand outside her classroom. "Everyone's nervous on the first day."

"Really," Finn adds. "We can even hang around for the first few minutes if you want."

"I'm not nervous," Ava tells them.

"Sweetie, it's _okay_," Rachel says again.

"Can I go inside now?" their daughter asks.

Rachel and Finn exchange a look.

"If you think you're ready," Finn says slowly.

"I am," she says quickly. "Bye!" She turns, but Finn grabs her.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, don't I get a hug first?"

She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck briefly. "Bye, Daddy."

"And what about me?" Rachel asks, pouting.

Ava runs over to her and wraps her tiny arms around her waist. "Bye, Mommy. Love you!"

Then she dashes into the classroom.

Finn and Rachel share a stunned look.

"That's it?" Finn asks.

Rachel stares at him helplessly. "Shouldn't she have been crying a little bit? Or… or been a _little _scared?"

Finn sighs, grabbing Rachel's hand. "Come on, babe. Let's go home."

"But what are we going to _do_ there?" she asks. "We both took the whole day off, Finn, because we thought she'd need time adjusting and… and she just _walked _in there without so much as… as… well, as a single tear or worry or anything!"

"I know," he says, and honestly, it freaks him out a little, too. She's his little girl and suddenly she doesn't need him anymore. Wasn't she supposed to be sixteen before that happened? She's _four _for Christ's sake – she's supposed to be a blubbering mess on her first day of school and he's supposed to dry her tears and tell her it'll be okay.

"She's not supposed to grow up this fast," Rachel whispers. "I mean, just yesterday, we were taking her home from the hospital, and now… and now…" She lets out a sob. "She's our _baby_, Finn. She's not supposed to be _ready _for this."

"Oh, baby, it'll be okay," he says. "We can always do it right with the next kid, make sure they're _terrified _on the first day of school."

She lets out a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh.

"Remember how we thought we could handle this?" he asks. "We thought we'd be all calm and everything? And she's the one who's okay and we're the ones freaking out in the hallway?"

She sniffs, and her voice is still a little shaky as she says, "Just wait until she starts dating. Then you'll be an even _bigger _mess."

"Oh, she's never dating," he replies seriously.

Rachel laughs. "You don't want her meeting a nice, charming guy like you?"

"No, I don't want her meeting a _slimeball _like Puck."

She smiles, squeezing his hand. "C'mon, Prince Charming. Time for us to get home and wait until we can come pick her up."

"I can think of something we can do to pass the time," he whispers.

Her face reddens. "_Finn_."

"Come on, we have to start early if we wanna make that second baby."

"We won't have to try _too _hard," she says, pulling him along down the hallway.

"Why is that?" he asks.

"Well," she says slowly, "I took a test this morning, and I'm pretty sure I might already be pregnant."

He gapes at her. "Wait. Are you serious?"

She nods, biting her lip.

He scoops her up and kisses her, right in front of the kindergarten room, earning him a glare from the elderly teacher waiting outside the door. He doesn't care. He's having another _baby_.

"I can't wait to tell Ava," he breathes, resting his forehead against Rachel's. "She's been wanting a little brother or sister forever."

"We can tell her over ice cream," Rachel promises. "And she can tell us all about her first day of school."

Finn grins. He likes the sound of that. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my favorite one, but meh. Lemme know what you think! (:<strong>


	7. don't you ever feel like you're less

**Prompt:** Rachel tries to bake the perfect apple pie.  
><strong>Prompted by:<strong> Maggie (argyledpenguin on tumblr; monroeslittle on here)

* * *

><p><em>don't you ever feel like you're less than perfect<em>

She's been baking all day, and she still hasn't been able to perfect her apple pie. She knows that If Finn were here, he'd tell her it's not that big of a deal, but she doesn't trust his judgment when it comes to her baked goods, because he just inhales them all anyway, regardless of their actual taste.

She sighs, extracting yet another pie from the oven. It's still a little too brown on the top. She rolls her eyes, opening the drawer containing the trashcan, and tosses the pie inside.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" She looks up to see Finn in the doorway, a shocked expression on his face. "Did you… did you just throw an entire _pie _in the trash?"

"It wasn't perfect!" she says in exasperation, grabbing some more apples out of the fridge.

"But I… the _whole _thing? I could've… your pies are _great_, Rach…" He looks mournfully into the trashcan.

She takes out a knife from the cutlery drawer and begins cutting the apple. "Don't worry, Finn, you can eat the pie once I make the perfect one." She glances up to see him grinning broadly. "Tomorrow, with the rest of your family, at the Fourth of July cookout."

His grin fades. "But _Rach_," he whines.

She shakes her head, pursing her lips. "No exceptions. You eat the pie when everyone else eats the pie."

He sighs dejectedly, moving so he's standing beside her. "You do know your pies are phenomenal, right?" She doesn't answer. He grabs her hand, forcing her to put down the knife, and turns her so she's facing him. "Why does the pie have to be perfect, Rach?" he asks, studying her intently. "What's this really about?"

She ducks her head. "It's my first family function of yours I'm attending since we got back together," she says quietly. "I just… I _need _for everything to be perfect."

"Rachel," he says quietly, and his hand comes up to cup her cheek. "My mom _loves _you, you know. And Burt always talks about how he thinks you're good for me – and not just because you're totally gonna raise my SAT scores."

She smiles a little bit.

"And then Kurt and Blaine are your friends, and my grandma's not that hard to impress, especially since you don't dress like 'one of those bohemian hippies.'" She wrinkles her brow in confusion. He shrugs. "That's what she said about Quinn, anyhow."

Rachel laughs, leaning into his palm a little. "I love you," she says quietly.

He leans down and kisses her quickly. "And I love you, which is _exactly _why you have nothing to worry about. You make me happy, and that's all my family really cares about."

She bites her lip, and slowly she nods.

"Better?" he asks.

"Better," she confirms. "Now, seriously, you have to let me make this pie."

He kisses her on the forehead, then steps back. "Anything I can help with?"

She raises her eyebrows. "The last time you asked me that, your idea of help was to distract me with kisses every time I opened my mouth to tell you to do something."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that the text you sent me saying 'My dads aren't home, come over to bake cookies with me, _winky face_' meant you actually wanted to bake cookies?"

She sighs. "When has it ever meant anything else?"

He doesn't reply. "So, um, I'll be watching tv in the living room?"

She laughs. Then she goes back to making her pie.

…

Her worries are completely relieved the next day at the picnic. She gets along fabulously with Finn's grandmother – who knew she loved Barbra Streisand? – but the best part of all is when Carole cuts the apple pie.

"Goodness, Rachel, this is delicious!" she says, swallowing her first bite. "How do you do it?"

She smiles and ducks her head, while Finn squeezes her hand. "Let's just say I'm quite dedicated to making the perfect pie."

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking about moving my stuff to lj, so I don't know if you'll see much more of my work on here. I'll let you know though.<strong>


	8. and i'm only human

**Prompt:** Rachel considers having an abortion.  
><strong>Prompted by:<strong> the lovely Julia (scribbledpretty on tumblr and viennas on here)  
><strong>WARNING: angst angst angst<strong>

* * *

><p><em>and i'm only human<em>

She can't believe this is happening. She sinks down onto the tile floor, staring down at the stick in her hand, her heart pounding, and she can't believe that this is real.

They'd been _so _careful. They haven't even graduated from college yet; how are they supposed to handle a _baby_?

She starts to cry, rocking back and forth, and all she can think of is how this ruins everything.

"Rachel? Oh my God, what happened?" Finn's face swims before her eyes, a worried expression on his face as he scoops her up and draws her to him.

She tries to answer him, but all that comes out is a strangled sob. She holds the test out to him instead.

"Oh… oh my God."

She cries harder. He tightens his hold on her, smoothing down her hair. "Shh, Rach, it'll be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

She knows that it won't be, not ever again.

…

She won't talk about it. She ghosts around the apartment the next few days, attending her classes and then coming back and sitting in silence. She knows it's killing him, but she won't talk about it. She _can't_. She figures if she never mentions it, it'll have to be a dream.

She can't have a baby. She's not ready.

The fourth day after he found her in the bathroom, he corners her in the kitchen.

"Rachel, we have to talk about this," he tells her.

"No, Finn, we don't."

"Rachel, we're having a _baby_."

"No, we're _not_!" She doesn't mean to scream at him, but the pain and anguish and dread of it all just comes flying out. She shakes her head. "We… we _can't_, Finn. _I _can't."

He stares at her, his mouth set in a line, and he steps closer to her. "Rachel, I know this situation isn't ideal, but we can _do _this. I love you, and I want to marry you someday, and we'll be done with school in a few months—"

"Finn," she says quietly, looking down at the floor. "I – I don't want to do this. Not now. Not like this."

"What… what are you saying?" he asks slowly.

She looks up at him, and it kills her to see the pain in his eyes, but she knows it's reflecting in hers as well. "I can't keep it, Finn," she whispers, and even then, her voice breaks. "I can't… I can't have this baby."

"So what does that mean?" he asks angrily. "You're just gonna… you're just gonna _kill _our baby?" A tear slips down her cheek, and she takes in a shaky breath. "It's mine too, you know," he says.

"I can't do this right now," she chokes out, and she makes to get past him, but he grabs her arm.

"Then when are we going to do this, Rachel? You can't just run away from this. This affects my life, too."

She shakes her head. "Finn, _please_."

He hesitates, but then he lets go. She runs down the hallway and into their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

…

He knocks on the door a few hours later. She doesn't move from the bed. Tears are still coursing down her cheeks, a pillow clutched tightly to her chest, as she stares at the blank television screen.

He slowly opens the door, and when she sees him, she cries harder. He crosses the room in two strides, climbing onto the bed and clutching her to him.

"I'm so sorry," she chokes out. "I'm h-hurting you s-so much, but I j-just can't, Finn. I h-have all these d-dreams for the future that I might not be a-able to reach with a b-baby on the w-way."

She feels something wet on her hair and she realizes he's crying, too. "I know, Rach. I know. And maybe it's selfish for me to want to keep this baby, but I just… I think we could do it. And I know you don't think we could, but… it would be an adventure."

Her heart breaks a little, and she knows his is breaking as well. "I'm so sorry," she sobs again.

He just clutches her even more tightly, and they both cry together.

…

"So that's it then?"

She looks up from her bowl of cereal. He looks tired, worn out. She hates that she's done this to him.

She nods. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd support me," she whispers.

He shakes his head, but then he looks at her. "I'm not happy about it," he says, "but… I'm not going to lose you over this. I – I know it's stupid, but I already love that little baby. I love you, too, though. I love you so much that it physically _hurts _to think of not being with you. So, you do what you gotta do, I guess."

She gives him a weak smile. "Thank you."

He shrugs.

She knows she's still breaking his heart. And she hates herself for it.

…

She makes the appointment on a Saturday. She goes to the clinic alone, because she can't make Finn sit through this. She's already put him through too much.

She's scared, terrified actually, and she flips nervously through a magazine in the lobby of the local Planned Parenthood.

"Rachel Berry?"

She jumps, but she quickly gets up, following the nurse back into the tiny room.

"How far along are you?" she asks.

Rachel blinks. "I – I don't know."

"Well, we'll have to perform an ultrasound," the nurse tells her briskly. She sees Rachel's petrified expression, and she adds, "If the baby's past a certain point in development, it's unsafe to perform the procedure."

Rachel nods. She can't speak. Her throat has closed up and she can't see her baby, she can't. Right now it's not a baby at all, really. She doesn't want this to get real all of a sudden.

"If you'd please follow me," the nurse says, and Rachel gets up and follows her to the next room. Blood is pounding in her ears. She thinks she might pass out.

…

The gel is cold on Rachel's stomach, and she's squeezing her eyes shut. She's afraid of what might happen if she opens them.

"Okay, looks like you're about a month along," the nurse confirms.

Rachel can't help it. She opens her eyes. She looks at the grey screen. And she finds herself asking, her voice small, "Where… where is the baby, exactly?"

"Right… about… there." The nurse points at a spot towards the middle of the screen, and Rachel's sure she can see it – the little outline of her baby. Her eyes mist over.

"So, are you ready for your procedure?"

Rachel takes a deep breath. She knows she's come to a decision.

…

Finn's waiting for her when she comes home. He's sitting on the couch, and he looks up when he hears the door close.

"Hey," he says quietly. "How'd it go?"

She sighs. "I couldn't do it, Finn."

He gapes at her. "So… you didn't get the… the…"

She shakes her head, sitting down on the couch next to him. "I didn't have the abortion." It's the first time either one of them has actually said the word out loud. "They had to do an ultrasound and I saw our little baby and – and…." She tears up a little bit. "I just thought of you and how much you want this baby, and I realized… I realized how much I want this baby, too."

He looks at her, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You do?"

"Yeah," she whispers, nodding. "I do."

He kisses her, cradling the back of her head, and he's smiling when she pulls away.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

She nods. "Yeah, baby, I'm sure."

He lifts the fabric of her shirt up slowly and rests his hand on her bare stomach. He glances up at her. "So you saw our baby?"

She nods. "And I'm going to set up an appointment this week so I can get prenatal vitamins."

"Can I come?" he asks.

"Of course."

"Cool."

She grins. She can't help it. "You wanna know what really made me change my mind?" she asks quietly.

"What?" he asks.

She takes a deep breath. "I knew what a great dad you'd be."

He pulls her into a hug, and she breathes in the scent of him. She realizes how far apart they've been the past week – how this really could have broken them.

She hugs him more tightly against her. "I love you," she breathes.

"I love you, too," he mutters into her hair. "_Both _of you."

She can't help but smile. She thinks she made the right decision after all. Broadway and all of her dreams – they'll still be there. And she'll have something even better to take on the journey with her – a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love, and preferably ones that don't just say "update." This is updated whenever I have a new chapter available. I am not a machine.<strong>

**Thank you very much for all of the support though, whether it comes in the form of a review, an alert, or a favorite. Thank you so so much.  
><strong>


	9. summer's in the air now

**This was actually a collab with Jess (all-delightedpeople on tumblr**). **I did the drabble; she did the graphic. The entire thing can be found here: **dancingxinxthexrain. tumblr .com/post/6499638073/summers-in-the-air-now-graphic-by (:

* * *

><p><em>summer's in the air now<em>

"I still don't understand the point of this," Rachel says, watching warily and Finn reels his line back in from the water.

"You haven't tried," he notes, smirking.

"You're harming innocent fish! You are taking them out of their homes, uprooting them from their families!"

Finn looks at her dubiously. "I haven't even caught anything yet, Rach. And even if I do, I promise you I'll throw it back. Now, are you going to let me teach you how to fish or not?"

She huffs in annoyance, but she holds her hand out for the fishing pole. He hands it to her, watching her in amusement.

She attempts to cast it out, but the line lands in the grass a few feet away.

Finn can't help it. He laughs.

She glares at him. "What's so funny, Finn Hudson? Are you going to teach me how to fish or not?"

"Here," he says, moving to stand behind her. "Hold it like this." He leans forward and adjusts her grip on the pole, his hand covering her own. His chest presses into her back, and he notices she starts breathing a little heavier.

"Like that?" she asks breathlessly.

He leans down so he's whispering in her ear. "Just like that."

She rolls her eyes. "What next, Romeo?"

"Well," he says, "you cock your arm back like this." He guides her arm back with his own. "And then flick your wrist, like… that."

The line goes sailing into the water. Rachel beams up at him. "I did it, Finn! I'm fishing!"

He laughs. "Watch the line, Rach, you never know when you might catch a fish."

"Oh please," she scoffs. "We've been out here for an hour and you haven't caught anyth—" The line starts to shake and her eyes widen. "Oh my God, Finn, what do I do? I'm not prepared!"

"Just relax," he instructs, wrapping his hand around both hers and the pole. "And pull up, but not too hard."

She tugs on the pole, and he does his best to help without doing it for her. He knows she'd never forgive him. After what seems like a long, drawn-out struggle, the line emerges from the water, a fish flopping on the end of it.

Rachel squeals. "I did it, Finn! I did it!"

He beams, stepping back. "You sure did, babe."

She makes a face at the fish, still dangling from the hook. "Okay. How do I get it off the line?"

"With your hands," he says.

She gapes at him. "You're joking."

"Rach, how else would you get the fish off?"

"I can't," she declares, waving the pole and the fish in his direction. "You do it."

He sighs, but he reaches down and unhooks the struggling fish. "Here," he says, holding it out to you. She shrieks. "You're supposed to kiss it for good luck before you throw it back in," he says with a smirk.

She glares at him. "I'm not kissing that _thing_."

He shrugs. "Suit yourself." He tosses it back into the lake, then turns back to her. "I feel like you have to kiss _something _for luck though."

"I do?" she asks, eyes wide, feigning innocence. "But there's nothing to kiss!"

"I think I can find something," he whispers, and he closes the distance between them. She grins up at him, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips sweetly against his.

"Are you going to catch me a fish now?" she asks with a wink as she breaks away. "Show me your fishing skills?"

He grins. "Anything for you, babe. Anything for you." So he takes the line and casts it back into the water.

All in all, he considers it a pretty successful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! (:<strong>


	10. baby, you're not alone

**Prompt: **Rachel is hurt and Finn takes care of her.**  
>Prompted by: <strong>the lovely miss Bea, or childstarleam on tumblr and here (:

* * *

><p><em>baby, you're not alone<em>

He gets the phone call at four in the afternoon on a Saturday. He's watching college football when the phone rings, and, expecting it to be Puck because Rachel's in the middle of her rehearsal, he answers, "'Sup, bro."

"Finn?"

He sits up a little straighter. It's a girl's voice, but it's not Rachel's. "Uh, yeah, who is this?"

"This is Gwen, Rachel's understudy."

He swallows.

"I'm at the hospital."

"What happened?" he asks, panic seeping into his voice. "Is she okay?"

"She fell during rehearsal, and her foot just… it didn't look good."

"I'll be right there," he says quickly, grabbing his coat and his keys and heading out the door. He can't believe this is happening.

…

It takes him a half hour to get to the hospital due to traffic, and she's already been admitted to a room.

He tells the lady at the front desk that he's looking for his fiancée, and after she gets his name she tells him where to go. He finds the room easily enough, but she's not alone. Two other people are with her, a guy and a girl.

He quickly goes over to her, dropping into the seat next to her bed and taking her hand. Her ankle's elevated, and it definitely looks broken.

"Hey," he says softly, pushing back her bangs. "You okay, baby?"

She nods, but she's gritting her teeth. "Totally fine," she manages to get out. "I could have finished rehearsal."

"Rachel, we all heard the bone snap," the girl on the other side of her says – Gwen, Finn figures. "There are some times when the show shouldn't go on."

Rachel scoffs. "That's nonsense. I'm perfectly fine."

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Then why were you crying on the way over here?"

Rachel looks down sheepishly.

Finn kisses her forehead. "It'll be okay," he murmurs.

"What if I can't do the show?" she wails.

Gwen and the guy share a look.

"The show must go on?" the guy offers weakly.

Rachel and Finn both glare at him.

"You're supposed to be my leading man, Gary," Rachel snaps.

"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for," Finn assures her.

She smiles a little. He figures it means she's feeling a little better.

…

Her ankle is fractured in three different places. She sobs hysterically when the doctor breaks the news, claiming she'll have to quit the play and she'll never work on the stage again. The doctor just rolls his eyes and tells her not to walk on it for at least a week, ordering her to take it easy.

Finn hopes he knows that Rachel never takes it easy.

She's mortified when she has to leave the hospital in a wheelchair, but thankfully the pain meds the doctor prescribes kick in before she can throw too big of a fit.

"We should probably head back to the theater," Gary says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Finn nods. "I'll take her home. Don't worry. Thanks for bringing her here, though."

"'Course," Gary says. If Finn weren't positive Gary is capital G gay, he'd probably be a little jealous. Thankfully, Gary likes boys.

Gary and Gwen leave, and Finn wheels Rachel out to his car.

"This is so embarrassing," she mutters as she wraps her arms around his neck and lets him pick her up.

He puts her in the passenger seat, then cups her cheek. "Hey, I'm just glad you're okay."

She nods. "Yeah, me, too."

She doesn't complain about the wheelchair after that.

…

She hates the couch. She tells him this twenty times.

"Why do we even have this couch, Finn? It's not even that comfortable."

He sighs, reaching over her to grab the remote. She's not even watching the television anyway. "Do you want me to carry you back to the bedroom?"

"No," she says adamantly. "I _want _you to not have to carry me."

"Rachel, it's been a day. You still have a week of no walking."

She sighs.

"Can I get you something?" he asks. "Maybe some snacks, or… I don't know, a drink?"

"I guess you can get me a class of water," she concedes.

He kisses her on the forehead, careful not to hit her foot when he gets up off the couch. "As you wish," he says sweetly.

She grins.

When he comes back two minutes later, he sees she changed the channel – again.

"Babe, what—"

"It's _A Walk to Remember_." She looks at him with earnest eyes. "It's such a great movie, Finny, I promise. Please watch it with me? Please?"

He sits back down on the couch, handing her the glass of water. "Sure, babe," he says. She's stranded on the couch so it's the least he can do, right? So he puts an arm around her and watches the movie.

And, yeah, he cries a little bit at the end, but it's only because he had something in his eye, no matter what Rachel says.

…

On her fourth day of being confined to the couch, Rachel has a breakdown. He comes in, hands full of groceries to see her sobbing hysterically. He quickly deposits the bags on the table and rushes over to the couch.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he asks earnestly, leaning down next to her. "Does it hurt, baby?"

She shakes her head. "It's not th-that!"

His brow crinkles in confusion. "Then what is it?"

"I'm never g-gonna m-make it," she wails, burying her head in his sweater.

His arms wrap around her automatically, smoothing down her hair.

"I j-just worked so h-hard for this, and n-now it's all r-ruined because of some f-freak accident with a l-loose board and b-bad choreography." She cries even harder, her shoulders slumping.

"Hey," he says softly. "They're not recasting you, Rach. You can still do the show."

"B-but if I'm not h-healed before the show s-starts, Gwen will go on in my p-place."

"You have three weeks," he says gently. She pulls away and looks up at him, her eyes rimmed red. "And you are _so _incredibly talented, Rach. They would be idiots to let a talent like you go."

She sniffs, taking in a shallow breath. "Y-you really th-think so?"

He laughs, kissing her nose. "Baby, I _know _so. You're gonna make it, you know. Your name is gonna be up in lights, and I can't wait to see it."

"You'll be in the front row on opening night?" she whispers.

"I wouldn't miss it," he tells her honestly.

She tilts her head up, closing her eyes, and he grins as he kisses her, her hands moving to the back of his neck.

"I love you," she breathes as he pulls away, his hand still in her hair.

"I love you, too," he whispers back.

She smiles, ducking her head. He cups her cheek and then kisses her again.

…

She gets cleared to perform on opening night. Half of her choreography is cut, but she's just anxious to be onstage, so she doesn't fight it.

Just like he promised, Finn is in the front row.

She gets a standing ovation at the end of her performance, and she blows Finn a kiss as she takes her final bow. He grins. She's totally the best, ever. He's not even being biased. (Well, okay, maybe he is, just a little.)

He gives her flowers outside her dressing room after the performance, kissing her on the cheek. Not caring about ruining her makeup, she kisses him full on the mouth instead.

"Thank you," she says, her eyes shining as she pulls away.

"For what?" he asks.

"Everything," she replies. "For being here tonight. For taking care of me and putting up with my crazy for three weeks. For… just being you. And loving me, no matter what."

He grins, kissing her again.

Rachel's meant to be on the stage. It's where she belongs. And Finn? He's meant to love Rachel Berry. He's always been good at it, really. And he plans on doing it for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love!<br>And thank you all so so much once again. (:**

**Oh and this story is now listed as complete, but only because I'll be working on my multichap AU Quick fic and my new Finchel full length oneshot, so it won't be updated as regularly. I'm probably not done with this yet, though ;)  
><strong>


	11. you're amazing just the way you are

**Prompt: **"first date failure" on finchel-prompts. Finn and Rachel's daughter comes home crying after her first date.

* * *

><p><em>you're amazing just the way you are<em>

It's not that he dislikes the idea of his daughter going on a date. It's more of the fact that he _despises_ it, actually.

"She's only fifteen!" he sputters when Rachel tells him what's going on. She's taking laundry out of the washer, handing him a pair of socks to fold.

Rachel huffs, hanging up one of his dress shirts. "And how old was I when you took me on our first date?" she asks him indignantly.

"Not the same," he mutters. "She's not gonna end up, like, _marrying_ this kid or anything."

"You never know," she sings. She hoists the basket of clothes up and leaves the room, smirking.

He wonders if she knows how much this is making him panic.

…

He doesn't even get to meet the kid. Hell, he doesn't even get to drop her off.

"I don't want you interrogating the poor boy," Rachel tells him when he demands to drive Ava.

"Would I do that?" he asks.

She narrows her eyes. "Yes."

So that's the end of that discussion.

"Have a good time, Ava Bear," he tells her as she gets into the car.

She smiles weakly at him. "Bye, Dad."

He wants to say, "Be safe," but he doesn't want to deal with all the awkward connotations that might come with that and _oh god _she's _fifteen _and if that boy tries _anything _on his daughter, he swears he _will _castrate him.

Rachel shakes her head at him, because she knows him too well.

So he just raises his hand in a farewell and watches her and their daughter drive off.

Ava's going on her first date. When did she grow up so fast?

…

Rachel comes home fifteen minutes later, and he quickly turns on the television and acts like he's been watching it. She sees right through him.

"Stop worrying," she says gently, sitting down next to him and rubbing his arm.

"I'm not," he mutters.

Rachel laughs. "You're such a liar."

He stares at the TV. What the hell kind of station is this anyway? Home Shopping Network?

"She'll be fine," Rachel says quietly.

"I was a teenage boy once, Rach," he tells her.

She raises an eyebrow. "I remember, funnily enough."

"So, I know how they think. And it's… it's not good, okay? Like, what if he hurts her or… or _pressures _her or—"

"Jackson's a good kid," Rachel assures him. "He'll treat her like a princess, Finn."

Finn sighs.

She grabs the remote.

"I'm watching that!" he protests.

"You are not!" she says, laughing as she pops up the guide. "You think I didn't hear you turn it on when I came in?"

He kisses her cheek. "Well, since neither one of us are watching it, I think I know something we could do instead…"

She giggles. "What, take advantage of Ava being out and Chris being at baseball practice?"

He nods, grinning as he kisses her, laying her down on the couch and climbing on top of her. He shouldn't worry about Ava anyway. Rachel's right; she'll be fine.

…

Rachel's wrong.

She goes to pick Ava up at nine, and when they come through the door, Ava's sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He looks at Rachel, who looks back at him in dismay.

"What happened?" he asks as Ava collapses onto the couch.

Rachel looks at him helplessly.

"Jackson d-doesn't even l-like me," Ava wails, her voice muffled slightly by the couch.

"Wait, what?" Finn says sharply.

Rachel sits down next to Ava, smoothing her hair and murmuring, "Oh, baby."

"H-He liked J-Jane, and he j-just wanted me to s-see if she l-liked him b-back!" She lets out a sob. "He was just u-using m-m-me."

Finn clenches his fist. He's going to kill this kid. He's going to find this kid and kill him.

"Finn, _sit down_!" Rachel hisses.

He blinks. That's odd. He doesn't remember standing.

He crosses the room and sits down on the other side of Ava.

"C'mere, baby girl," he says softly, shifting her so her head is in his lap. She sniffs, looking up at him with watery eyes. "That boy doesn't deserve you."

She rolls her eyes. "Is this going to be one of those 'you're perfect the way you are' dad talks?" she asks.

"You _are_ perfect just the way you are," he says quietly. He glances over at Rachel, who beams at him. "Someday, there's going to be a boy that just_ loves_ you, for _everything_ you are. No matter what. Through thick and thin. You'll be the last person he wants to talk to before he goes to bed, and you'll be the first person he texts when he gets up in the morning. You'll be the most important person to him, and he'll just… he'll really, really love you, okay? He might just give up everything for you. He'll love you that much."

Ava rolls her eyes, but she manages a small smile. "Okay, Dad."

"I mean it," he says, kissing her forehead.

"I know," she mutters. She sighs, sitting up. She hugs him then, wrapping her arms around his neck. He squeezes her to him, and he wonders how long it's been since she's hugged him. Too long, that's for sure. "Thanks, Daddy," she whispers.

He smiles. "Any time, Ava Bear."

"Well," she says, standing up. "I'm going to go to bed. Night, Dad, night, Mom."

They both bid her goodnight, and they hear her clamor up the stairs.

Rachel leans over and kisses him, her hand resting lightly on his chest. "That was a great speech, Finny," she says lightly, smiling up at him.

He shrugs. "It was okay, I guess."

"Mr. Schue gave me a similar speech once," she admits.

"Really?" he asks.

She nods. "He told me a boy would come along who liked everything about me, even the parts I didn't like. He said he'd like those the most."

Finn grins. "Mr. Schue is a pretty smart guy, I'll give him that."

Rachel laughs.

"So…. What was Jackson's last name?"

"Hunt," Rachel replies immediately. Then her eyes narrow. "Why?"

"No reason," he says nonchalantly.

"_Finn_," she says, her tone laced with danger. "Don't do something stupid."

"Me? Never."

"_Finn_…"

He sighs. "I just wanna… threaten him a little," he says. "That's _it, _I swear!"

"No," Rachel says firmly.

"But, Rach, he – he made Ava cry! I can't just… I can't just sit here and let him get away with that!"

"He's a teenage boy," Rachel reiterates. "They make mistakes. I remember you making a fair few, you know."

He sighs. "I know," he admits quietly.

"So no storming into his house and scaring the crap out of him, alright? It'll only scar Ava further."

He sighs. "Alright," he agrees.

"Good," she replies, kissing him on the cheek. He smirks, kissing her on the mouth instead.

"I love you," he murmurs.

"Even the parts I don't like about myself?" she asks, lacing her fingers with his.

He grins, cupping her cheek. "Those are the parts I like the most."

She laughs, kissing him again. "Good answer."

* * *

><p><strong>hi more fluff. woooo.<strong>


	12. i wanna fall so in love with you

**For the prompt "Finn and Rachel go grocery shopping" as proposed by Jessa (crazycatcalendar) on tumblr :)**

* * *

><p><em>i wanna fall so in love with you and no one else<em>

He didn't realize that literally an hour after officially moving in with Rachel she would drag him to the grocery store. In hindsight, he should have seen it coming.

"We don't have any food, Finn!" she reminds him exasperatedly, gripping his hand firmly as she drags him into the store. "You want breakfast, and lunch, and dinner, don't you?"

"'Course," he says. "I just don't see why we had to go grocery shopping at eleven at night."

"We don't have food!" she repeats, her tone tainted with annoyance.

"We could've gone out to breakfast tomorrow and then gone shopping then."

Rachel sighs, stopping in front of the apple display and turning to look at him. "Don't you want our first breakfast in our first apartment to be special, Finn?"

Uh oh. He smells a trap. He tries to backpedal. "Of course, Rach, but –"

"Then please just _humor me_ at least? I know you don't want to be here, but…" She takes a deep breath, looking up at him with wide eyes. "This is our first grocery trip as a couple. More importantly, a couple who is living together. It's a monumental occasion. So please just go along with this, for me?"

She's pouting now, her lip jutting out and her eyes going wide, and he can't help but lean down and kiss her.

She beams as he pulls away. "Okay?" she asks.

He sighs. "Okay."

"Great!" she replies chirpily, grabbing his hand once more. "Now, should we start in frozen food or refrigeration? Usually I start in refrigeration and work my way up to frozen food, but it's really your call—"

"Whatever you want, babe," he replies quickly. The sooner she decides the sooner they can get this over with.

"Alright, then. Refrigeration it is."

"Uh, Rach?" he asks.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Do you think we'll need a cart?"

"Oh!" she squeals. "We probably will! Do you want to go get one and meet me back by the milk?"

She's giving him that earnest look again, the one that he can never refuse, so he plasters on a smile. "Sure, babe. Sounds great."

She squeals, giving him a quick hug, and then she darts off to go get milk.

He trudges off to get a cart, and really, Rachel's lucky he loves her so much. He wouldn't go to the grocery at nearly midnight with just any girl.

But the way she's playing him? She _totally _knows that already.

…

"What do you want?" Rachel asks him seriously, turning to look at him.

She's been asking him that before she puts anything in the cart, whether it was the milk, the produce, even the bread. He's replied "Whatever you want" dutifully every time, but she always demands an answer, so he ends up just picking one randomly.

Really? He just wants to go home and crawl into his and Rachel's brand new bed and sleep. Well, actually, he wants to have his way with her first, but then sleep. He's exhausted. He aches all over from carrying in boxes all day. He just wants to go _home_.

"Finn?" she asks.

"Hmm?"

"What kind of cereal do you want?"

He turns to survey the boxes, and the thoughts of his warm bed and his tongue on Rachel's skin as she writhers beneath him are almost too much to take – he has to get home as soon as possible – so he grabs the box nearest to him and throws it in the cart.

Rachel takes it out and examines it. "Cookie Crisp?" she asks dubiously, raising her eyebrows. "Finn, you've never eaten this in your life, have you?"

"Always a great time to try new things," he says quickly.

She purses her lips. "Finn, if you aren't even going to try—"

"Rachel, honestly? I just want to go home and fuck you on as many surfaces of our new apartment as possible and then sleep in our nice warm bed. It's almost midnight. I'm kind of done with this."

Rachel's eyes widen and a blush breaks out across her cheeks as she looks around the still-empty aisle. "_Finn_!" she hisses.

"It's the truth," he tells her with a shrug.

She bites her lip, looking at the cereal box in her hand then back at him.

"What?" he asks. He can see the wheels turning in her head.

"Just grab your Cap'n Crunch and then we'll get out of here, okay?"

He stares at her with wide eyes, and it's not because she already knows what his favorite cereal is. "But, wait. What about the other groceries? We haven't even hit the frozen food yet—"

"Finn," she says, her voice low and dangerous. "You aren't the only one who wants to break in the new bed. So do you want to get out of here or not?"

He nods wordlessly.

"Then grab the damn cereal and we'll go."

He doesn't need telling twice. He practically seizes his Crunch Berries and grabs the cart, pushing madly toward the checkout line.

Rachel giggles, hurrying after him.

He contemplates stopping to get some Sour Patch Kids in the candy aisle, but he sees the look on Rachel's face and he keeps pushing. Some things are more important than Sour Patch Kids, and that includes getting laid.

…

He wakes up the next morning still feeling sore, but after last night, he really doesn't mind. He rolls over to find that Rachel's gone, and he sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Rach?" he calls.

"I'm in the kitchen," she answers.

He gets out of bed, stretches, then ambles into the living room, yawning. He enters the kitchen, smirking when he sees Rachel, clad only in one of his oversized t-shirts, pouring milk into two bowls.

She beams at him. "Morning! I made breakfast!" She offers him a bowl of Crunch Berries, and he sets them down on the table.

She frowns. "Don't you want your breakfast? I've been slaving over it all morning, you know—"

He cuts her off by grabbing her hips and pressing his lips against hers. She gently rests her hands on his chest as she breaks away, eyebrows raised. "What was that for?"

"Can't I kiss my new roommate good morning?" he asks. "After all, she made me an awesome breakfast."

Rachel laughs. "We can finish grocery shopping this afternoon, okay? Since we got… distracted… we missed a lot of the essentials."

He sighs. "Okay, but promise me something?"

"Anything," she says, nodding.

He smirks. "I'll get a reward afterwards."

She rolls her eyes. He takes that to mean she agrees. He has a feeling she has a trouble refusing him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love :)<strong>


	13. hey jealousy

**written for the prompt "green eyed monster" at finchel-prompts :)**

* * *

><p><em>hey jealousy<em>

Finn doesn't seem to like Blaine.

Whenever she makes him go on double dates with Kurt and Blaine, he glares at him across the table, gripping her hand a little tighter. She rubs his knuckles affectionately, but he remains tense.

She asks Kurt about this, but he says he honestly doesn't know. "He seems fine when Blaine comes over to watch football on Sundays." Kurt shrugs. "I don't know what his deal is."

Rachel frowns. It seems that Finn just doesn't like Blaine when _she's_ around.

…

"Why don't you like Blaine?" she asks.

He looks at her in surprise. "I like Blaine," he says defensively.

She narrows her eyes. "Then how come every time you and I are in the same room as him, you give him the evil eye?"

"I don't," Finn mumbles.

Rachel puts her hands on her hips. "What aren't you telling me, Finn?"

He sighs. "Do you remember that party you threw? In, like, February?"

She nods, confused.

"And remember when we played spin-the-bottle?"

She nods again.

He stares at her pointedly.

Suddenly, it hits her. Everything makes sense. And she begins to laugh.

"What?" he asks.

"_Please_ tell me you're not mad at Blaine for kissing me during a game of drunk spin-the-bottle seven months ago."

He looks up at the ceiling. "Look, I didn't say I was, like, proud of it, okay? But he… he kissed you, and – and you said his face tasted awesome and just… I know you went on a date with him, too."

Rachel can't help it. She laughs. "Finn. Blaine's _gay_. He's dating your stepbrother, so I thought that would be perfectly clear."

Finn sighs. "I know, I know."

Rachel walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugs her to him, resting his chin on her head.

"Be nice, okay?" she says. "No more shooting him death glares."

Finn sighs. "Okay, Rach."

"Promise?" she asks.

"Promise," he confirms.

She grins, leaning up to kiss him.

She should've known he'd break his promise.

…

Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel all go out to the park on a cool night about a week later. The four of them sit on the grass as the sun sets, and Rachel shivers in the cool air.

"Cold?" Finn asks.

Rachel nods.

"Here," Blaine says, shrugging off his jacket, "have this, I don't need it."

Rachel looks up at Finn, whose jaw is clenched. "No, Rachel, have my sweatshirt." He peels it off, his t-shirt riding up a little bit, and she blushes.

He helps her pull it over her head, and she sees him smirk over at Blaine.

Blaine shrugs. "Alright then." He turns to Kurt. "You cold?"

Kurt happily accepts Blaine's jacket and Rachel glares at Finn.

He raises his eyebrows, feigning innocence.

They both know he's not fooling anybody.

…

Rachel doesn't try to set up another double date for fear of Finn's jealousy reemerging, but somehow the four of them end up watching a Degrassi marathon on a Saturday.

"This show is stupid," Finn mutters halfway through the third episode, when some girl named Manny finds out she's pregnant.

"You just don't appreciate the dramatics of it," Rachel says offhandedly. "They literally put every bad situation that could happen to a high school student and put these characters through them."

"Exactly," Blaine agrees. "It's overdramatic, but it's part of the appeal."

"No one asked you," Finn snaps.

Blaine raises his eyebrows, and Rachel shakes her head, mouthing "sorry."

"Can we go bowling or something?" Finn asks, his voice pleading.

She sighs. "Alright. Kurt and Blaine, do you want to—?"

Rachel sees Finn shoot Blaine a look, and he says, "Aw, no, I think Kurt and I are going to keep up with our Degrassi." He winks.

Rachel grabs Finn's hand before he can clench it into a fist, and she hastily shouts goodbye to Kurt and Blaine before tugging him out the door.

Finn exhales as soon as they get outside, and he turns to look at her. "So, bowling?"

She folds her arms and glares at him. "_What _is your _problem_, Finn?"

"I don't _have _a problem," he insists.

"Then what was _that_?" she asks exasperatedly, gesturing toward the front door.

He clenches his jaw and doesn't answer.

"Finn, please, just _talk _to me."

"I'm jealous, okay?" He spits the words out, like they're literally forced from him. "I'm… jealous, and I'm… I'm worried that someone better's gonna come along and sweep you off your feet."

"What?" she asks. "Finn, that's ridiculous—"

"No, it's not," he says. He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's happened before Rachel, with Puck, and with Jesse, and… and with Blaine." He swallows. "I don't deserve you Rachel, and it's only a matter of time before you realize that."

She steps closer to him, taking his hands and interlocking their fingers. "Finn, I'm not going to leave you, not for some other guy, not for _anything_."

"I – I know," he says quietly. "I do, but… when I think about you with Puck or Jesse or Blaine I just… I lose it, Rachel. It drives me crazy. No one should get to touch you or kiss you besides me."

She ducks her head so he won't see her grin.

"You like that, don't you?" he asks suspiciously.

She shakes her head, but she's still smiling. "I just… I love _you_, Finn. And yes, I was with Jesse, and Puck, and even Blaine shortly I suppose, but _none _of them have meant anything close to what you mean to me."

She stretches up on her tiptoes to kiss him, and she feels him smile.

"Better?" she asks.

He nods. "Better."

"So you'll be nice to Blaine now?"

Finn sighs. "I guess. But we aren't going back in there, are we?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Are we going bowling?"

She shakes her head again, licking her lips.

He swallows. "Your place?"

She nods. "My dads are gone for the day, and I think I need to prove to you just how you have nothing to worry about."

"I – I like the sound of that," he manages.

She laughs, taking his hand once more and pulling him toward his truck. "I thought you might."

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are love :)<strong>


	14. i'll be here to wipe away your tears

**written for Julia (littlestarlights/susie salmon/torivega), who wanted preggo!Finchel**  
><strong>and also fulfilling the prompt at finchel-prompts: "five times rachel cried in front of finn, and one time he cried in front of her"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>i'll be here to wipe away your tears<em>

i.

Finn knows that baby hormones are supposed to make Rachel moody, but he didn't realize just _how _often that would entail her bursting into tears at seemingly nothing.

Currently, she's sniffling as she tries to fit her shoes on for the fifth time this morning.

"Baby, just throw on flip flops or something, we've got to go," Finn says, trying not to sound rushed but, well, _they're late_.

"Just leave me here," she sobs, kicking off her flats and collapsing onto the bed. "I can't go out in public anyway looking like this."

He sighs, crossing the room to sit beside her. Gently, he rubs her back. "You look fine, babe."

"No, I don't," she blubbers. "None of my shoes fit, and soon it'll be my other clothes as well. I'm going to be a balloon, Finn – a giant, human balloon. You're going to have a fat balloon of a wife."

"Hey," he says quietly, pushing her hair back from her forehead and looking her in the eyes. "You're beautiful, Rachel."

She scoffs.

"You're pregnant," he reminds her gently, "not fat. Your feet are gonna swell."

"They _have _swelled," she whimpers.

"Then we'll just have to get you some new shoes," he says.

She smiles at him, her eyes still watery, but she lets him wrap an arm around her, pulling her to his chest.

"It'll be okay," he mutters, kissing her hair. "When the baby gets here, it'll be worth it, you'll see."

"I know," she whispers, leaning into him a bit. She sighs.

Finn forgets that they have to be somewhere, because the only place he wants to be right now is here, beside his wife. And she's carrying his child, which is crazy within itself, really.

He hopes their kid turns out to be just like her.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

She's crying again. She's in the shower, so he guesses she thinks he can't hear her, but her sobs just echo against the porcelain of the bathtub, the water doing nothing to muffle her crying.

He sighs, pushing open the bathroom door.

"Rach?" he says softly.

She sobs harder, but manages to choke out, "I'm fine, Finn."

He shrugs off his t-shirt, unbuckling his pants. He climbs into the shower to see her leaning against the wall, curled up into a ball as the lukewarm water washes over her.

"Baby," he says softly, picking her up and holding her against him.

She cries into his skin, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"C'mon," he says, "shower's over."

"But I didn't wash my hair," she wails.

"You can do that later," he tells her. He steps out, still carrying her, and he gently sets her down as he reaches for a towel.

She's shaking as he wraps it around her, but she's stopped crying. Her breath is still ragged.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" he asks gently.

She lowers her eyes. "Not really," she whispers.

"Rach, _please_," he says quietly. "I want to help you, but first you have to help _me_."

She takes in a deep breath, then she says, "I'm not fit to be a mother, Finn."

He gapes at her. "Rachel, what are you saying?"

"I don't know _how _to be a mother," she whispers. "I – I was raised by two fathers – and I mean, they did an excellent job, but… I have no idea what I'm doing."

A tear slips down her cheek.

"Hey," he says softly, bending down and wiping it away with his thumb. "No one knows what they're doing at first, Rach. You'll be fine. You'll be a great mom, I know it."

She smiles a little at that, leaning into his palm. "You'll be a great dad, too, Finn."

He grins, leaning forward to kiss her.

She may have never had a mom and he may have never had a dad, but he really believes that it doesn't matter. They have each other, and this parenting thing? They'll totally figure it out along the way.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

He's a little embarrassed that she's sobbing in the middle of the store, so he does his best to hug her and make shushing noises, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, babe."

"There's so many baby clothes!" she wails. "And – and soon we're gonna have an actual _baby _to take care of and they'll _wear _these clothes and – and—"

"Shh," he mutters as an elderly lady gives him the evil eye, like it's his fault his hormonal wife is losing it over the baby section at Kohls.

"We're actually having a baby," she says with a hiccup, pulling away to stare up at him. She's smiling, and he realizes she's crying happy tears.

"Yeah," he says quietly. "We are."

She grins, her mascara pooling under her eyelashes, and he kisses her because she's still so _beautiful_.

The same elderly lady from before clears her throat loudly, and Finn reluctantly pulls away from his wife to glare at her. She glares right back.

"C'mon, Finny, let's look at the bibs," Rachel says excitedly, looping her arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

He grins down at her. "Okay."

The old lady's just jealous anyway.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

Rachel wants to find out the gender of their baby. "Pink or blue, Finn, it could be traumatizing if we pick the wrong color!"

"Isn't yellow, like, neutral?" he asks.

She glares at him. He guesses that means no.

He doesn't really have any objections to finding out the gender anyway. He'll be happy with a boy or a girl, and finding out makes Rachel happy, so he's excited.

He grips her hand as the ultrasound technician glides her instrument over Rachel's stomach, and they both stare at the grey screen intently, like suddenly they'll be able to tell whether or not their baby is a boy or a girl.

"Well, there we go," the technician says. "There's your baby."

"Boy or girl?" Rachel breathes.

"Girl."

Rachel bursts into tears, gripping Finn's hand tightly, and he peppers kisses across her face.

"We have a baby girl," he whispers, and she nods, crying too hard for words.

"I love you," she manages to choke out.

He kisses her forehead. "I love you, too. So, _so _much. You and our little girl."

She just cries harder then, but he knows their happy tears, so he just kisses her forehead again.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

"I _hate you_!" Rachel shrieks, gripping his hand tighter than he ever would have thought humanly possible. He feels like his fingers are about to break. "You are _never _touching me _again_!"

The nurse laughs, looking sympathetically at Finn. "They all say that."

He smiles nervously at her.

Finally, Rachel's contraction ends, and the doctor checks to see how far along she is. "Ah, perfect, ten centimeters. Ready to push, Rachel?"

Rachel looks at the doctor like he just suggested she push a watermelon out of her hoo-hah, which Finn guesses he kind of just did. Her eyes are wide and fearful, and she shakes her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't do this," she whispers, and she clamps her legs together. "I can't do this!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Finn says quickly, running his hand over her forehead, brushing away her bangs. "You _can _do this."

She shakes her head, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"If anyone can do this, it's _you_. You're Rachel Hudson, formerly Berry, and when have you ever backed down from _anything_?"

She smiles despite herself, and he knows he's on his way to convincing her.

"You can do this, Rachel, and it's going to be so worth it. We're going to meet our little girl today. She'll be _ours_."

Rachel takes a deep breath, and then she nods. She squeezes Finn's hand. "Thank you," she whispers.

He leans down to peck her lips, and she wipes away the remaining tears with the heel of her hand. "Okay," she says, her voice still shaky. She addresses the doctor. "I think I'm ready to push now."

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

She's perfect.

He's studying her in her little bed next to Rachel's, looking at everything from her little tiny fists to her little tiny feet to her little tiny nose.

She opens her eyes, looking at him with wide-eyed wonder, and tears fill his own eyes.

She's just so _perfect_, with Rachel's big brown eyes, and his nose and her lips, and he hastily wipes at his eyes. He sticks his finger in her line of sight, and she latches onto it with her tiny fist.

"Hi, baby girl," he whispers, and, despite himself, the tears are welling up again. "You're perfect, did you know that? And you're mine, and mommy's…" He stops for a second, taking in a deep breath. "I hope you turn out just like her, you know. Your mom is… amazing. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She brought me you, for one thing."

His daughter blinks, and he thinks she gets it.

"What are you doing?"

He turns around to see Rachel watching him curiously, a smile on her face.

"Just talking to Ava."

Rachel grins. "You're crying, mister."

He thinks about denying it – maybe saying he just has something in his eye – but she'll see right through that, so he just shrugs. "She's pretty perfect, don't you think?"

Rachel nods. "Yeah, I do. And… and you hope she turns out to be just like me?"

He grins, looking back down at their daughter, her eyes fluttering closed. He leans down to place a butterfly kiss on her tiny little cheek before crawling into the hospital bed with his wife.

"Of course I do," he whispers. She leans her head against his shoulder, and he kisses her hair.

"Well, I hope you're wrong," she whispers. She looks up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "I hope she turns out more like you – kind, and forgiving, and honest."

He feels tears well up in his eyes once more, and he leans down to press his lips against hers. He has a family now, and he's sure he has the best family in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks as always for readingreviewing/favoriting :)**


	15. paper chase, we'll get out of this place

**prompt: graduation  
>prompted by: Emma (fluffyfinchelcake oh wait oops actually it's chrisfreakindiaz now) on tumblr :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>paper chase, we'll get out of this place<em>

This is the day when everything changes.

Rachel wakes up with a feeling of nervous excitement in her stomach, a feeling she usually associates with performance anxiety. She supposes that, in a way, it's the same thing.

Today is the day she's cutting her roots in Lima. Today is the day she's graduating.

She can't wait.

…

When she gets to Finn's house, he's still sleeping. Typical.

Carole lets her in anyways.

"Finn," she coos once she tiptoes into his room.

He doesn't stir.

"Finn," she tries again. She shakes his shoulder. Still nothing.

She leans down so her mouth is right next to his ear. "Finn," she whispers.

"Mmm," he mutters.

"Finny, get up."

"Don't wanna," he mumbles, turning over.

"Finn Hudson, we're graduating today! You can't just lounge around in bed!"

He cracks one eye open, smiling a little.

She shakes her head, but she can't help smiling too, squealing when he reaches up, grabbing her and pulling her down onto his bed with him.

"_Finn!_"

He nuzzles his nose into her hair. "We're graduating today," he whispers.

"I know," she giggles. "But we'll be late if we don't get a move on."

She makes to get up but he just holds her more tightly to him. "We're _graduating_," he says again.

She glances up at him to see the largest grin on his face. "Yeah," she says quietly. "We are."

"And then it'll be you and me in New York," he says, kissing her cheek.

She giggles. "You and me, babe. And Kurt."

Finn groans a little. "Does he always gotta be a cockblock?"

"Finn!" she chastises, whacking his arm.

Finn just laughs.

"I'm excited but I'm nervous at the same time," Rachel admits quietly. "I mean, this is really the end. Everything's going to change now."

"But it'll be good, I think," Finn says. His hand slowly rubs up and down her arm.

"It will," Rachel murmurs in agreement.

She just lays there with him for a minute, listening to his breathing. He's going with her to New York – he got into NYU and she's going to Julliard – so this day isn't even as bittersweet as it would've been. Sure, she's saying goodbye to almost everyone else, but Finn? He's going to still be there.

"We should get going," she whispers, but she remains unmoving.

He plants a kiss on her hair. "Can't we just skip it?"

"We most certainly cannot!" she says indignantly, sitting up. "We only graduate from high school _once_, Finn!"

He rolls his eyes, but he takes her hand and lets her haul him out of bed. He even lets her pick out his outfit, too.

She still can't believe they're graduating today. Everything's just gone by so fast.

…

Rachel glances back two rows at Finn, squirming a little in his seat as Tina gives her valedictorian speech. She smirks at him, and he sighs. She knows he's antsy, just wants to get his diploma and leave. She tried telling him it's about the tradition of it, but he's still unconvinced.

Tina finishes up her speech, and Rachel beams up at her friend, proud of how she's gone from the girl with a stutter to giving the valedictory speech at their high school graduation. Then Principal Figgins announces that they'll each come up, get their diploma, and shake his hand.

There are only a few people that go before Rachel's name is called. She takes a deep breath before standing up and ascending the steps to the stairs, trying not to trip on the hem of her graduation gown. She thanks Principal Figgins, shakes his hand, then looks over at her dads, who are grinning like maniacs, then back at Finn, who gives her a thumbs up. She can't help the smile that tugs at her lips and she practically skips off the stage.

It's about ten minutes or so before they get to Finn's name, and she watches as he takes a deep breath, his hands trembling as he accepts his diploma. He seems to breathe easier once it's physically in his hand, and he shoots her a grin.

She claps and cheers loudest of all.

She watches her other friends get their diplomas – even Brittany manages to scrape one up somehow – and finally Lauren is walking down from the stage, and Principal Figgins says, "Congratulations to the Class of 2012!"

They all cheer, throwing up their hats in that cheesy romantic teen comedy way, but somehow it seems less cheesy when all of the hats are actually sailing through the air. She grins, turning around to find Finn already behind her, pulling her into a hug.

"We did it, babe," he whispers in her ear.

She hugs him more tightly to her. "We did it," she repeats quietly.

He pulls away slightly so he can kiss her lightly, because they're still in the gym and tons of people are around, including her dads, but she can still feel the electric current shoot down her body like every time she kisses Finn.

She pretty much feels like she's on top of the world right now. She and Finn are going to take New York by storm.

…

Her open house is right after the ceremony and Finn has only left her side once to refill his plate. His open house is the next day, so he just hangs out with her at hers. He keeps stuffing his face with the sugar cookies she made, and it's only a little awkward when he has to finish swallowing before she can introduce him to her Gammy Berry.

She makes small talk with her various well wishers and even gives a not-so-impromptu performance of Barbra Streisand's greatest hits at around three (because she doesn't have a stage in her basement for nothing). She even convinces Finn to sing "Don't Stop Believin'" with her, and her various friends and relative lingering in the Berry's basement give them a warm round of applause. Rachel just beams, her cheeks flush, as she wraps her arms around Finn, sinking into his side.

Overall, her open house is pretty successful. Her baby pictures are displayed a large table in the center of the basement, and she gets money from the majority of her relatives, which she fully plans on saving, perhaps to see a Broadway show when she's in New York.

She finds herself grinning over at Finn when she's in the middle of talking to someone else, just studying the way his fingers curl around his plastic cup filled with punch, the way his lips turn up slightly when he catches her staring, the way his eyes are always soft and bright when he catches her eye. She just feels so much when she looks at him, this warm fuzzy feeling starting in her stomach and spreading to every inch of her body.

When she looks at Finn, she feels at home.

The guests stop filtering in at around six, and soon it's just Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Rachel's dads, and Rachel's great aunt Norma, who keeps mistaking Finn for her late husband, Ted.

"Ted!" she shouts again. "Do you think we should head out?"

"That's not Ted!" her daddy all but shouts. "That's _Finn_."

"Wren?"

"_Finn_. He's Rachel's _boyfriend_."

"Nonsense!" Great Aunt Norma scoffs. "Rachel is ten. Girls don't date at her age."

Tina giggles, but Rachel feels her face redden.

Her fathers manage to wrangle Aunt Norma upstairs, leaving just the kids in the basement.

"Well, I guess we should go," Mike sighs, grabbing Tina's hand. "We have plans to eat dim sum with my mom."

Tina plasters on a smile, but after Mike raises his hand in farewell and heads up the stairs, Rachel hears her muttering under her breath, "Always dim sum, always, always dim sum." She says goodbye, giving Rachel a brief hug, then she follows her boyfriend up the stairs.

That just leaves Finn, Rachel, and Brittany in the basement.

"I don't know where I am," Brittany confesses. "I tried to leave hours ago, but the walls keep moving."

Finn and Rachel share a confused look. "You're in my basement, Brittany," Rachel says slowly.

Brittany furrows her brow.

"Here," Rachel sighs, taking her hand. She walks her over to the stairs. "See these? They'll take you out of here."

Brittany looks at the stairs, then back at her. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Don't you trust me?" Rachel asks, raising an eyebrow.

Brittany shrugs, then heads upstairs.

"Looks like it's just me and you," Finn says lightly. His hands are in his pockets, and the way he's looking at her makes her tingle all over.

She grins, walking over to him. She grabs his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips against his, and he slips his hands out of his pockets to snake them around her waist instead, clutching her to him.

She tries to deepen the kiss, but he pulls away, pressing his forehead against hers.

"What?" she asks, her eyes studying him intently.

"I wanna take you somewhere," he says.

…

They stop by the 7/11 and pick up two tubs of ice cream (because even if it's not vegan, it is a special occasion) before heading out to the overlook over by Lima Heights Park. Finn parks the truck and they sit in the back, legs dangling off the end, eating their cookie dough and rocky road ice cream.

"This is the last time we'll do this," Rachel says quietly, lowering her spoon. She glances over at Finn, and he's lowering his tub of ice cream as well. "Everything's really changing, isn't it?"

Finn nods. "Yeah. But it's all gonna be _great_, Rach," he says earnestly. He reaches over to cup her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing her skin. "We'll have new spots, make new traditions…" He shoots her a lopsided grin. "'S long as we're together, right?"

She leans over and kisses him then, and he tastes like rocky road ice cream, but he also tastes like promises. He tastes like the future.

She's grinning as she pulls away, picking her spoon back up and diving back into the cookie dough ice cream. "Nothing else matters as long we're together," she vows.

He laughs. "That's my girl."

She grins, elbowing him in the ribs lightly, but he just puts his empty ice cream tub down and wraps his other arm around her. He doesn't say anything else. They just look down at the town below, knowing that soon they'll be out of here forever.

It's a little bittersweet, but Rachel knows that New York just holds even more opportunities for her and Finn, both separately and together.

She glances up at him. He's still staring straight ahead, a soft smile on his lips. She leans her head onto his shoulder, and he drops a kiss on her hair.

She can't wait to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading, and an extra thanks if you review! :)<strong>


	16. this jealousy is taking over me

**five times Finn was jealous - and one time Rachel was ;)**

* * *

><p>i.<p>

The clawing starts in his gut as soon as Puck picks up his guitar. He doesn't know what it is at first – probably just an upset stomach since he went against his better judgment and had the enchiladas for lunch – but then Puck sends Rachel this little grin and she's swaying and smiling and he suddenly _hates _Puck, hates him more than anything.

He clenches his jaw and imagines punching Puck right in the face, over and over and _over _again.

Wait, what is he doing? He's imagining killing his best friend for singing to a girl who isn't his girlfriend. His girlfriend is one seat away. This isn't right… is it?

Puck's still smirking and Finn's stomach clenches tighter. He takes a deep breath, trying to reign in his irrational jealousy. He doesn't have Rachel. (And he shouldn't want her – even though he does.)

Finally Puck's song ends, and Rachel beams at him, and Finn just takes deep breaths. In, out, in, out.

He can get over this. It's just _Rachel Berry_, right?

Puck whispers something to her when he sits down next to her, and she laughs, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

Finn's stomach churns. He swallows.

The jealousy claws at him, trying to escape now more than ever.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

Jesse's not even here and he wants to punch him. _Finn's _the one who drove Rachel to the doctor, the one who's here to comfort her when she gets the news she might have to have surgery that could affect her voice.

But she's still acting like St. Jackass hung the fucking moon.

He knows he screwed up, knows that he shouldn't have let her go, but he _did _and she found _Jesse_ and the worst part is it's practically all his fault. He grits his teeth as she shakes her head, heading behind the curtain to get dressed.

He watches her silhouette and he knows he's probably a perv but he can't help but think how _Jesse's _seen her like this, run his dirty hands all over her, kissed the hollow where her neck and shoulder connect. He hates him, _hates_ him, _hates him_, (but honestly he hates himself more).

Rachel shimmies out of her dressing gown, throwing her sweater over her head, and Finn's hands clench into fists. She flips her hair over her shoulder, tugging up her skirt, and he begins to hum under his breath, a song he remembers his mom playing when he was little. A song about a boy named Jessie and the girl he doesn't deserve.

"You can take me home now," Rachel says quietly, emerging from behind the curtain.

Finn gives a curt nod. He knows exactly how to channel his jealousy, and he knows _exactly _how to complete the glee assignment this week.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

Frankly, this party is a disaster. Everyone except for him and Kurt are wasted beyond belief, Quinn hasn't spoken a word to him all night, and Rachel keeps hanging all over him, sipping her wine cooler and looking up at him expectantly, giggling when he meets her gaze.

Somehow, it gets even worse when she declares they're all playing a game of spin-the-bottle. Soon he's surrounded by a giggling circle of drunks, and the game begins. Santana kisses Puck, her lips lingering on his a little longer than they probably should. He ends up having to kiss Lauren – which is just _weird _and kind of gross – and then Sam and Brittany kiss, the kissing quickly escalating until Santana has to intervene. Finn laughs along with everyone else and thinks that maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Then Rachel declares it's her turn, reaching for the bottle. She gives it a spin, and for a warped moment Finn finds himself wishing the bottle would land on him. He hasn't kissed her in months, but he still remembers how her lips feel against his, the taste of her practically on his tongue.

Rachel squeals then, and he realizes the bottle has stopped spinning. It's not pointing at him (and he feels his stomach drop for no reason whatsoever because he's interested in _Quinn _not _Rachel_… isn't he?) but across the circle. At Blaine. He relaxes a little bit. At least Blaine's gay.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world," Rachel slurs, leaning across the circle and pulling Blaine towards her.

Finn just focuses on breathing in and out when Rachel's lips touch Blaine's. _It doesn't mean anything it's just spin-the-bottle he's into dudes don't worry about it you don't care you don't you don't._ But his lips linger on Rachel's a little too long and the familiar tendrils of jealous snake into his stomach.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Blaine and Rachel break apart, Rachel grinning drunkenly. "Your face," she slurs, "tastes _awesome_."

Blaine just smiles back at her, and _fuck it _if that punk likes boys: Finn really wants to punch his awesome-tasting face off.

Then he remembers that he no longer has the right. He's not with Rachel anymore. He broke up with her.

She can make out with whomever she wants. He just wishes she wouldn't do it in front of him. (Because it's hard enough to keep his jealousy in check.)

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

He shouldn't care. He's here with Quinn, but Rachel's dancing with Jesse, and he's like _grinding _on her, and he can't _not _care. Quinn grips the side of his face, trying to regain his attention, but he shakes her off, narrowing his eyes in Jesse and Rachel's direction.

Rachel laughs, and then Jesse's like _kissing and nuzzling her neck _and Finn sees red. He removes Quinn's hands from him, and before he knows it, he's stalking across the gym and tapping Jesse on the shoulder.

"Hey, dude, keep it PG," he says, aware of Quinn at his elbow.

Jesse just smirks. "Dude, it's none of YB, _your business_."

Finn feels the anger rush over him, glancing over at Rachel, the fiery jealousy also churning in the pit of his stomach. How could she actually pick _this asshole _all over again? There are some things he'll never understand, and this is one of them.

"Well, this is my school, so it _is_ my business," Finn insists.

Jesse just licks his lips, still smirking. "Well, this isn't your girlfriend, so _beat it_, MJ."

Finn can't take that. It's a low blow, a reminder of how much he still wants Rachel even though he shouldn't, a reminder of how she isn't his, might have never even been his, really. About how she chose Jesse, _again_. He shoves Jesse, pushing his shoulders.

Quinn begins to protest as Jesse shoves him back, and Finn just shoves him harder. Jesse retaliates again and then Finn lets his fist fly, but instead of making contact with Jesse's face, he swipes at air, Jesse ducking at the last second, his eyes wide and his smirk gone.

Ms. Sylvester comes between the two of them then, telling them she's kicking them out of prom. And Finn doesn't even _care_, even though Quinn's seriously pissed – he can tell just by looking at her – because he just wants to pound St. James's smug face into the asphalt of the parking lot.

He catches Rachel's eye before Ms. Sylvester escorts both him and St. Jackass out, and she doesn't look grateful or even mournful, like she did earlier when she was singing that song about the heart in the jar or whatever. Actually, she looks disappointed. And it's ten times worse than the anger on Quinn's face.

His jealousy is replaced with shame. He doesn't mean to hurt her, not at all. Actually, he's pretty sure hurting her is the last thing he ever wants to do.

Even if she did hurt him first.

He's starting to realize that doesn't even matter anymore.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

He keeps forgetting he has to share Rachel with other people. They spent the whole summer together, constantly with each other every minute of every day it seemed. But now he has to share her with _Blaine _of all people, who is the Tony to her Maria in the school's production of _West Side Story_.

Sure, Finn's a little bitter because he like auditioned for the part and stuff, but mainly he's mad because Blaine and Rachel _totally _had a thing, and who's to say Blaine won't suddenly want Rachel again?

Rachel just raises an eyebrow when he voices his concern. "Blaine's _gay_," she points out.

"That didn't stop him from making out with you," Finn fires back.

Rachel sighs, rolling her eyes. "Finn," she says, and he knows by her tone of voice she means business, "Blaine is dating Kurt. Who is your _stepbrother_. There is _nothing _to be jealous about; we're just in a play together."

"I'm not jealous," Finn says defensively.

She just quirks an eyebrow again.

Okay, so maybe he's a _little _jealous.

"Finn, it'll be fine," Rachel soothes, running her fingers down his arm. "Even if Blaine _were _interested – which he's _not_," she adds when Finn opens his mouth, "I wouldn't be. Because, in case you haven't noticed, I love _you_."

His lips twitch into a small smile. "And no matter how much better Blaine is at singing Broadway songs, you won't leave me for him? You promise?"

Rachel laughs, but she cups his cheek, her fingers ghosting over his cheek. "Promise," she vows.

"Good," he says, leaning down to kiss her softly. He can feel her smile and he thinks that it's possible she wasn't as happy kissing Blaine or Puck or even Jesse as she is when she's kissing him. Because their kisses are between two people who love each other, so he has nothing to be jealous of.

Everyone else, however, sure as hell does.

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

She arrives at his dorm unannounced on a Friday afternoon. His campus is across the city from hers, so he actually plans on meeting her somewhere for dinner, but when he gets back from his last class of the day she's sitting in his room, on his bed, leafing through his European History textbook.

"Hey," he says, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his lap. He kisses her cheek. "How did you get in here?"

"Charlie," she replies, turning to kiss him on the mouth.

Figures. His roommate kind of loves Rachel. He's not worried though, because Charlie's also flamboyantly gay.

"Why the surprise?" he asks when she breaks away. He's still smiling, because his girlfriend is awesome and in his dorm room and they're _totally alone_.

"No reason," she says with what is supposed to be an air of nonchalance, but Finn knows something's up.

"Rach, what's going on?" He studies her expression, notices the way she glances down at his comforter, the way she bites her lip. He knows her too well, really.

"I uh… I got a phone call." He just stares at her. What is she talking about? "From a girl," she adds, noticing he still looks confused. "About you."

He still has no idea what she's talking about, and he tells her so.

"Who's Mindy?" she asks slowly. "And why does she have my number and think it's yours?"

Finn laughs. He can't help it. He totally forgot all about that.

Rachel looks at him expectantly.

"Just some girl I met at a party," Finn says.

Rachel raises both of her eyebrows. "Oh?"

_Shit_. He tries to backpedal. "Yeah, she was totally flirting with me and stuff…" Okay, so he sucks at backpedalling, and Rachel looks like she could murder him. "But I told her I had a girlfriend, obviously, one that I love very very much."

"She hit on you?" Rachel asks, breathing out through her nose.

Finn opens his mouth to reply, but then he realizes – Rachel's _jealous_. And he thinks he kind of likes it. "You're jealous," he points out, smirking.

"I am not!" she says indignantly. "I just don't need some _skank _calling me at three in the morning and leaving drunk messages about all the things she wants to do to my boyfriend!"

"So that doesn't make you jealous?" he asks dubiously.

"Of course not," she scoffs. "I – I mean, what's to be jealous of? She's just having sick, perverted fantasies about _my _boyfriend, seeing him in a way that only _I _am allowed to see him…" She huffs. "What kind of name is _Mindy _anyways and _how _does she have my number?"

"She probably asked Thomas," Finn says, referring to his friend down the hall who had quite a lot in common with Puck to be honest. "And he probably thought it would be a great joke."

"Well, it's _not_," Rachel mutters.

"You're _so_ jealous," Finn laughs.

Rachel pouts. "Well, maybe I am. I don't want some other girl seducing you while I'm across the city."

"That's not gonna happen," Finn promises, cupping her chin. "Because I love _you_, remember?"

Rachel laughs. "Yeah, yeah." She lets him peck her lips, but then she asks, her voice small, "Do you really not like Mindy?"

"Of course not. She was annoying as hell. Why do you think Thomas gave her the wrong number? I mean, he's a jackass, but he's not _that _big of a jackass."

Rachel smiles. "You know, we have the dorm to ourselves."

"Uh huh," Finn says, licking his lips. He likes where this is going.

"And I've been thinking…" She trails kisses down his jaw line.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure I need to mark my territory here," she mutters, her lips ghosting over the skin of his neck, biting down gently, her tongue flittering out to soothe the bite. "Because you are _mine_."

"Mhmmm," he growls, laying her down on the bed and attaching his lips hungrily to hers. "And you know what, Rachel Berry?"

"What?" she breathes as his fingers slide over her stomach.

"You're mine as well. Until the end of forever."

She giggles, letting him slide her t-shirt over her head.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks as always for reading! you are lovely :)<strong>


	17. you are my home

**finn and rachel and their daughter head to an orchard :)  
>written because i work at an orchard, and babies at orchards are just adorable<strong>

* * *

><p><em>you are my home<em>

Finn really thinks that Ava is too young for this sort of thing, but Rachel gives him the look he knows better than to argue with and insists that this will be the cutest thing ever. So she bundles Ava up in her little coat, puts a hat on her head, and straps her into her stroller once Finn parks their car in the orchard lot.

It's the beginning of October and a little chilly, but Rachel figures that while they're in Lima visiting their families they should make the most of it.

"Look, we can pick our own apples!" Rachel squeals excitedly, looping her arm through Finn's as he pushes Ava's stroller into the main area. "And they have a corn maze, and a playground, and _oh my God they have pony rides_. We _have _to get Ava's picture on a pony, Finn, we _have_ to!"

"Rach," he laughs. "She's six months old. She _just _learned how to sit up not too long ago. We aren't sticking her on a pony."

Rachel huffs. "You're no fun."

He just rolls his eyes.

…

Finn manages to get talked into paying three bucks for his six month old to be admitted into the play area. It's kind of pointless, seeing as Rachel has to prop Ava up on the slide and the swing, and carry her through the tiny kiddie corn maze, but he can't help but think that it _is _kind of adorable.

"Told you," Rachel smirks as Finn straps Ava into the baby swing.

"Told me what?" he asks as he gently gives his daughter a push.

"That this would be adorable!" She's grinning from ear to ear now. "Don't even deny it, you think Ava's the cutest thing right now."

"Well, of course," he says easily, taking his eyes off of Ava to glance over at his wife. He can't help but smile as well. "But she's always the cutest thing, so…"

Rachel just laughs, standing on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek.

"I still told you so," she whispers before pulling away, and he sighs, but he lets her have this one.

Ava gurgles happily in her swing, and Finn grins. Today's turning out to be quite a good day.

…

The rows of apple trees seemingly stretch for miles. Finn wheels Ava's empty stroller down one of the rows, Rachel close behind, toting their daughter on her hip.

Ava coos as her pudgy little fingers reach out for an apple dangling on a nearby branch. She squirms in Rachel's arms as Finn reaches up to pick the apple, giggling happily when he holds it out to her. Her chubby hands close around it, her eyes wide and curious.

"What do you have there?" Rachel asks, her voice light and soft, bouncing Ava in her arms. "Did Daddy get you an apple?"

Ava gurgles happily.

Finn grins, reaching up to pick a few more, placing them in the plastic bag that's dangling from the handlebars of the stroller, a few apples already inside.

"How many do you want babe?" he asks, glancing over at Rachel, who's still cooing at their daughter.

"Hmm?" she asks, glancing up.

He grins. "Apples. How many apples do you want?"

"Well," she begins. "If you want me to make a pie—"

"And I do," he cuts in, licking his lips. Rachel's pies are _amazing_.

She smirks. "If you want me to make a pie, it'll take more than the five apples you have there."

"You got it babe," he says, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

She just smiles, shifting Ava in her arms so she can reach up to pick an apple herself.

…

Giving Ava a caramel apple is probably not the best idea they've had. And it's not like they just gave it to her on a stick – what kind of parents would they be if they let their six month old choke on a caramel apple? They cut it up for her, giving her tiny pieces. She just gapes at it mostly, more fascinated with the sticky caramel on her fingers than the apple her parents keep putting in her line of vision.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Finn allows, taking a bite out of his own caramel apple.

Rachel just laughs as Ava sticks a caramelized finger into her mouth, staring up at Finn with wide eyes.

"You're a messy little girl, aren't you?" he crows, touching her nose lightly.

Ava giggles.

"Let's clean you up," he says, taking the wipe Rachel hands him from her purse. Ava fidgets slightly, but Finn manages to clean up most of her hands and face.

"_There_ she is," he beams, kissing the top of her head. "My baby girl, all clean."

He glances over at Rachel. She's watching them with a strange expression on her face, her eyes a little misty.

"What's up, babe?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "You're just… really great. You know that? Especially with her."

Finn smiles. "Well, you're pretty great with her, too."

Rachel ducks her head, biting her lip, but Finn knows she's smiling as well.

Ava shrieks good naturedly, and Finn snaps his gaze back onto his daughter. She stuck her hand back in the caramel, and she's in the process of rubbing it all over her face.

He sighs. _Figures_.

Rachel just giggles, handing him another wipe.

He wipes off his daughter's face once more, and he thinks that it's totally worth it, cleaning caramel off of his six month old, because the smile she gives him when he's done makes everything worth it.

…

An hour later, they head back out to the car, Ava passed out in her stroller. Finn pushes her through the thinning crowd in the parking lot, Rachel leaning against him, her arm looped through his.

"I think we gave her a little too much sugar," Rachel murmurs.

Finn laughs. "Probably."

They reach the car, and Rachel digs in her purse for the keys while Finn gently lifts Ava out of her stroller. She stirs, but she doesn't open her eyes. Finn lightly brushes his lips against her forehead.

"She just looks so peaceful," Rachel says quietly, gazing up at their daughter.

Finn nods, opening the door and setting Ava in her carseat. "She looks just like you."

He feels a hand on his arm, and he turns around just in time for Rachel to throw her arms around his neck and hungrily cover his lips with hers. He reciprocates eagerly, hugging her to him, forgetting where they are and just focusing on the fact that kissing Rachel, even after years of being together, literally never gets old.

She licks her lips as she pulls away, brushing her hair behind her ear. Finn reaches up to brush back a piece that she misses, smiling down at her. "I love you," he tells her. She doesn't ask for the words, but he just feels like saying them.

She reaches up on her tiptoes to peck him lightly, her lips brushing softly against his. "I love you, too. But we need to hurry up and get home now, while Ava's still in a sugar coma, because you know she'll be fussy when she wakes up."

Finn agrees, taking the keys from her. "Maybe she'll still be knocked out when we get home," he says climbing into the driver's seat. "And maybe we'll have time for some fun Mommy and Daddy time." He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Rachel purses her lips as she climbs in the car herself. He can tell she's trying not to smile. "We'll see," she says.

He grins.

That's pretty much a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks as always for your lovely feedback and support :)<strong>


	18. and i read your letter

**prompt: **High school Finchel. Rachel is over at Finn's house helping him study. After she leaves, he notices that she has left one of her notebooks. He takes a look through it to find doodles of her doodling her name as _Rachel Barbra Hudson, Rachel Berry Hudson, _etc. He doesn't confront her about it.

Bonus: When he gives her the notebook back she finds a page where he doodled things like _Finn Hudson loves Rachel Berry._

from finchel-prompts :)

* * *

><p><em>and i read your letter<em>

"But why is Portia dressed as a boy?" Finn frowns, looking up at his copy of _The Merchant of Venice_.

Rachel sighs. "Because, due to the sheer ignorance of Renaissance society, a woman, even an intelligent one like Portia, would not be allowed to even attend a court proceeding, let alone be a lawyer."

Finn nods slowly. "But… she still wants to help Antonio?"

Rachel beams at him. "Exactly! And potentially test Bassanio and his love for her."

Finn furrows his brow again. "But, wait. Didn't they just get married?"

Rachel nods.

"Then why is she testing their love or whatever?"

"Because that's what women do," Rachel says evenly, picking up his book and scanning through it.

Finn's frown deepens. "So… do you feel, like… the need to test me?" He can't help but think back to fall of last year, with the whole choosing Rachel or football debacle.

Rachel meets his gaze. "No," she whispers. "Not anymore, anyways. I mean, you love me, I love you…" She shrugs. "It's enough for me. Our love has been tested enough, I think."

He grins, leaning forward and gently prying the book from her fingertips. She opens her mouth to protest but he just grins, covering her mouth with his.

"Finn," she mutters, but he shushes her.

"We'll get back to the book in a bit," he murmurs, pressing kisses to her jaw. "But I think we deserve a break."

She just cups his chin and attacks his lips with hers in response.

He takes it to mean that she agrees.

…

He's cleaning his room the next day, a Saturday, when he finds it. Her notebook is somehow in the pile of candy wrappers he pulls out from under his bed, her loopy script visible in black sharpie on the cover.

He grins, noting it must have fallen off the bed in the heat of their heavy makeout session, and he picks it up, opening it. The first few pages are just notes over Shakespeare, the elements of a romantic comedy and a tragedy, and the impact his plays had on society. She's doodled little things out to the side in pink pen – things like 'Maria = Juliet + Tony = Romeo" – and he finds it incredibly adorable.

He flips through the rest of her notebook, sad to see that it appears to be blank. He sighs, ready to put it down, when he flips to the very back page.

The page is covered in pink – every single space seems to have Rachel's loopy cursive on it. She's written sideways, in the lines, over the lines, pretty much anyway possible. And all of it says pretty much the same thing.

She's doodled _Mrs. Rachel Hudson _a total of seven times on the paper, _Rachel Berry-Hudson _six, _Rachel Hudson Berry _four, _Rachel + Finn forever _four times as well, _Mrs. Finn Hudson _twice, and _Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson_ once, in the center of the page. He smiles a bit, just studying the pink hearts that also adorn the lined paper, and he feels his heart swell. Whenever he thinks it's not possible for him to love her anymore, she finds a way to make it happen.

He grins wider, heading over to his desk and putting the notebook down. He gets out a blue pen of his own, turns to a new page, and begins to write.

…

Rachel has been panicking all morning. She can't find her Humanities notebook, and they have a test over Act IV of _The Merchant of Venice_ second period. She's rifling through her locker for the third time when she feels someone come up behind her.

"Morning, beautiful!" Finn chirps, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

She smiles despite herself, but she brushes off the hand he tries to rest on her waist. "A not so good morning, it seems," she replies, standing on her tiptoes to scan the top shelf of the locker. "I've misplaced my Humanities notebook."

"You mean this one?" She turns around to see Finn holding her pink-covered notebook, a smirk on his face.

She reaches for it, running her fingers over the smooth cover. "How did you…?"

"It was at my house," he explains. "It got pushed aside when things got… heated."

Rachel feels herself blush, remembering _exactly_ the moment things started to get a little heavy. "Oh," she manages to choke out.

Finn just grins some more, placing a hand on the back of her neck and kissing her on the forehead gently. "Better now, babe?"

She smiles. "Much, thanks."

The warning bell rings, and Finn sighs. "I should probably get to Chemistry…. But I'll see you in Humanities, alright?"

She nods, letting him kiss her chastely before he turns and heads down the hallway. She clutches her notebook to her chest as she watches him, her eyes trained on his backside until he disappears around the corner.

The slam of a locker next to her breaks into her daydreaming, and she jumps. _Humanities test second period. Right._ She ruffles through her notebook, opening the back end first. She blushes when she sees her _Mrs. Finn Hudson_ doodle page, and she prays to God that Finn didn't see it. That would be mortifying.

Her heart stops when she sees the next page though. It's covered in blue pen, Finn's messy scrawl all over the place. Her name is in a giant heart in the middle of the page along with his, two stick figures in the middle of it, one considerably taller with short, spiky hair, and one wearing a dress with hair down to its shoulders. They're holding hands and smiling, and Rachel feels like she could cry. Tears certainly well up in her eyes, and she hastily reaches up to wipe them away.

He's written _Finn Hudson loves Rachel Berry_ around the edges of the heart, over and over again, and over on the side, he scrawled her a note.

_Dear Rach,_ it reads, _I found your notebook, obviously. And I saw your doodles. They're kind of really adorable, just like you. Which I realize sounds like, incredibly cheesy, but it's true. So I thought I'd like… return the favor? I drew us, in case you couldn't tell. I tried to make us like… proportional, but… I'm no artist. Anyways, I love you, and I wish I could somehow become lucky enough to actually get to call you Mrs. Rachel Hudson some day. Nothing would make me happier. Well, anyways, have a great day, babe. Xoxo, Finn_

The late bell rings overhead, but Rachel hardly even cares. She thinks she's going to have to take this notebook page out and frame it, just to remind herself how lucky she truly is. Finn always manages to surprise her. Just when she thinks she can't love him anymore than she already does, he does something completely sweet like this.

She thinks not having her notebook to study for Humanities was complete worth it, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks as always for the wonderful support :)<strong>


	19. there is just one thing i need

**part of my christmas project :)**

**prompted by / is a present for: **naomi (nomesters on tumblr)  
><strong>also dedicated to mary gael because this entire project is dedicated to mary gael :')<strong>

* * *

><p><em>there is just one thing i need<em>

He really thinks he screwed things up this time.

Sure, he and Rachel have had their fair share of arguments since they've been back together, but this one has by far been the worst.

It starts when she finds the stack of applications to some schools in New York in his room when she's sifting through the piles of papers on his desk to find his history homework he seems to have misplaced a few days before Christmas.

"Finn?" she asks.

"Hmm?" He looks up to see her holding up an application to NYU.

"What are these?"

He pales, feeling the blood rush from his face. "Uh…"

"Finn?"

"I just – it was just an idea, I guess." He rubs the back of his neck. "I mean, you'll be in New York, and I just… I thought maybe I could get in somewhere around there and like… go with you," he finishes lamely.

"Finn, while I'm not at all opposed to the idea, do you realize that there's a problem here?" she asks, her nostrils flaring.

"You don't want me to go?" he asks flatly, and he has to admit, that idea _stings_.

"No, no, _of course _I want you to go," she says hastily. "But at this rate, you won't be _able _to go. Do you realize that half of these application deadlines have already passed?"

He swallows. "N-no, I—"

"How could you be so _irresponsible_, Finn?"

"I was trying to be better!" he yells, his voice cracking. "I was waiting to apply until I got my grades up, and – and I wanted to surprise you—"

"You have to plan ahead, Finn!" she butts in. "You – you can't just sit back and expect things to happen, you have to _make _them happen—"

"I'm trying!" he shouts. "Rachel, I'm just – I'm just trying to be _good enough_!"

She stares at him, her eyes sad, all anger gone from her face. "When are you going to realize that you _are _good enough, Finn?" she asks, her voice quivering. "When are you going to see you like I see you?"

With that, she leaves, shutting his door behind her.

He takes a deep breath in, punching his mattress, because he's fucked up. He's disappointed her and he's made her cry, and he knows he has to make it up to her. It's almost Christmas after all, and he doesn't want this Christmas to suck like last year.

…

Her dads let him in to their house four hours later, and he quickly ascends the stairs, stopping in front of Rachel's room. He takes a deep breath before raising his hand to knock on the door.

"Go away, Daddy," he hears from inside. Rachel's voice sounds a little muffled and like she's possibly been crying.

He pushes open the door. She looks up, and he gives her a weak smile. "Hey…"

She sniffs, rubbing at one of her red, puffy eyes. "Wh-What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice hoarse from crying.

"You're right," he says, sticking his hands in his pockets. He sighs. "You were right. I should've been paying attention, and I should start thinking more seriously about the future and stuff, and I _wanted _to tell you about New York, but I was scared that you wouldn't want me to go, so I was just like… keeping it from you and… waiting for the right time, I guess. I wanted my grades to be better and I just… I wanted _me _to be better." He takes a deep breath. "I – I wanted you to want me to go, I guess."

"Finn," she says quietly. "Of – of course I want you to go to New York with me – but only if it's what _you _want. I don't – I don't want you _resenting _me or – or feeling that I _pressured _you. That's another thing that scared me about those applications – I don't want you getting to New York and you hating it and staying _just _for me, Finn." Her eyes fill with tears. "I – I _don't_."

"Rachel," he says, going to sit on her bed beside her. "That won't happen."

"You don't know that," she whispers.

"I do," he says gently, tilting her chin up, his fingertips brushing against her chin. "I may not know what I want to do with my life, but the one thing I _do _know I want is _you_."

She smiles at him weakly. "You mean it?"

In response, he combs his fingers through her hair, singing softly, "_I don't want a lot for Christmas / There is just one thing I need_." Her smile grows wider, and he decides to keep going. "_I don't care about the presents / Underneath the Christmas tree._" She bites her lip, giggling softly. "_I just want you for my own / More than you could ever know / Make my wish come true / Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_."

"I love you," she tells him, gripping his shoulder and sweetly pressing her lips against his.

"I love you, too," he mutters against her lips.

"Do you really want to go to New York?" she asks as she pulls away.

He nods. "Well, yeah. It's where you're gonna be. And I don't know how I'm gonna get there yet, but I know that somehow, I will."

"Some of the applications have rolling deadlines, you know," Rachel says, eyes shining. "I did some research when I got home this afternoon. You might not qualify for all the scholarships you would have been eligible for, but you should be able to still apply to the majority of the schools. And as for your grades, you can still apply regardless. They'll all work out, I promise."

He gapes at her, because he really thought he blew this, but she's just _so amazing_ – and she believes in him, she really does. He's starting to see that now. "I – really?"

She nods. "Yeah, so there's still a chance!" She smiles at him shyly. "You know, if you want, I could help you fill out some of the applications."

"I'd – I'd love that," he says. "I love _you_."

She just giggles when he kisses her once more, his hands pressing into her back, one sliding down to slip under her shirt.

"You really want just me for Christmas?" she asks breathlessly when he breaks away to press kisses against her neck. "Because I sort of already got you a present…"

He grins, nipping at her skin. "_Please _tell me it involves a sexy outfit or no outfit at all."

She whacks him upside the head lightly. "_Finn_!"

He just kisses her again, harder this time, whispering against her lips, "You didn't say no, you know."

She whispers back, "I know."

His eyes go wide, and he stops kissing her to stare.

She just giggles when he croaks out, "How many days until Christmas?" and then she kisses him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading, and if you could leave your thoughts, that would be awesome! :)<strong>


	20. nothing you confess

**for kelly as part of my christmas project :)  
>also dedicated to mary gael as always ;D<strong>

* * *

><p><em>nothing you confess could make me love you less<em>

Rachel says she thinks she's pregnant.

"It makes sense, Finn," she says earnestly, wringing her hands. "I've been sick in the mornings and my period's late."

He just stares blankly at her, his jaw slack.

"Finn?" she tries. "Baby, please say something."

"I – I – you – baby," he sputters. "I – I need to sit down." He stumbles over to the couch, collapsing onto it, his head in his hands.

"Finn?" Rachel asks again. She sits beside him, her hand running smoothly up and down his back. "Babe?"

"Can we really handle a baby?" he asks quietly.

Rachel freezes. "Wh – What? You – you don't think I'd be a good mom?"

He looks over at her to see tears are welling up in her eyes, and he quickly backpedals. "Wh – No, Rach! You'll be an _amazing_ mom, I know it."

"Then what is it?" she asks with a sniffle.

"I just…" He sighs, looking down at his hands. "I don't think I'll be a very good dad."

He looks over to see Rachel frowning. She scoots closer to him, wrapping her hands around his arm. "Finn," she says softly.

"I never had a dad, Rach," he says, his voice cracking. "How can I _be _a dad when I never _had _one?"

"Hey," she says gently, turning his head with her soft, delicate fingers so she can look him in the eyes. "You'll be the _best _dad, Finn. I know it. You already showed that when you thought Quinn's baby was yours back in high school." He winces, but she just strokes his cheek softly. "And hey," she adds, "I didn't have a mom, you know. But you still think I'll be an okay parent, don't you?"

He nods, turning his head to kiss her palm.

"We can do this, Finn," she whispers. "We can do this together, okay?"

His heart swells, and a small smile flits across his face. She's right; they can do this. If anyone can have a baby, it's him and Rachel.

They'll be awesome parents (especially her).

"I love you so much," he says softly, pressing a hand to her covered stomach.

"I love you, too," she whispers back, leaning forward to press her lips against his.

Rachel's right. They can _totally _handle a baby. As long as he gets to do it with Rachel, he can literally do _anything_.

…

Rachel's crying when he gets home the next day. He finds her sobbing in their bedroom, curled up on top of the covers of their bed, sobs racking her entire body.

"Oh, baby," he mutters, climbing onto the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close to him.

She cries for a good five minutes before she tries to speak, but all she can muster are deep, shaky breaths.

"Shh, it's okay," Finn whispers, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. He kisses away some of her tears, his lips light against her skin. "Just let it out, baby, then you can tell me."

She hiccups, taking in another shaky breath, then she starts to sob all over again, her fingers curling around the fabric of Finn's shirt.

Finally, her crying stops, and he watches her as she takes in deep, shaky breaths. When he thinks she has things under control, he asks, "What happened, Rach?"

Her lower lip quivers, and she whispers, "I g-got my period today."

He frowns, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Rach…"

"I w-wasn't p-pregnant, I was j-just l-late!" A stray tear slips down her cheek, and Finn hastily wipes it away. "I r-really wanted a baby, Finn," she whispers, her voice broken and small.

His heart twinges as he presses a kiss to her forward. "We'll get one, babe. I promise."

"I was so r-ready!" she wails. "I – I guess this is just a sign—"

"No, no it's not," Finn insists, his voice low and serious. "Rachel, look at me."

She obliges, her dark brown eyes boring into his own.

"We're going to have a baby," he says slowly. "It may not be within nine months, and it may not be within a year or even two, but we're going to have one. Two, even. Hell – even four or five if things go well."

Rachel giggles.

"I love you," he says gently, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "And I want nothing more than to have a baby with you."

"Really?" she asks, her eyes bright.

"Of course," he grins. "Something half me and half you? It'd be _awesome_."

She bites her lip, and he nuzzles her cheek with his nose.

"You're perfect, Finn," she mutters. "You're the best husband, and the best soul mate, and the best everything." She presses her lips sweetly to his. "I love you so, _so _much."

He grins, pressing her onto her back as he hovers over her. "I love _you_, pretty girl." He can feel her smile into the kiss, and he slips his hand beneath her shirt, slowly letting the fabric ride up as he presses his fingers against the smooth skin of her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she giggles as he pulls away to press kisses to her neck.

"Making a baby," he mumbles.

She laughs again, but she doesn't object; she just interlaces her fingers with his.

* * *

><p><strong>also - 100 reviews, wow thank you so much! i am eternally grateful to all of you, so thank you :')<strong>


End file.
